Trabajos del destino
by MxHero
Summary: AU! Alfred era un chico popular en la escuela, pero las cosas comienzan a cambiar y conoce en el mundo del anime encontrándose con uno muy particular, Hetalia...Varias parejas usaxuk principal
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Llego con un nuevo fanfic basado en una historia muy cercana a mi, Mmh... tal vez se les haga algo extraña, pero vamos a ver que tal. Si les gusta la idea haganmelo saber! Si no... entendere que no el fic termina aquí.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya-san

* * *

Prólogo

Son sumamente extrañas las formas y circunstancias en las que uno conoce a una persona, la clase de cosas por las que te toca vivir junto a éstas y los lazos que te unen con ellos gracias a todo esto. Y es que es verdad, el destino existe hasta cierto punto y creo firmemente que el lugar donde naces, la gente que va a ser importante para ti y lugar donde mueres, así como las vivencias que rodean a estas están ya escritas y hay algo que aprender de estas.

¿Por qué creo esto? Por la forma en que conocí a mis amigos, lo que hacía siendo adolecente y como esto me llevo a encontrar a la persona que más amo en toda mi vida. Todo gracias a esos extraños juegos de la vida.

Déjenme contarles esta historia de amor, mi historia de amor.

Mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones, y solía ser el clásico chico sexy y popular de la secundaría, un maestro del deporte, el héroe del instituto; Era mariscal de campo en futbol americano y capitán del equipo de beisbol y a ambos equipos los llene de medallas y trofeos... porque bueno, soy un héroe, el chico genial e idolatrado que lo tenía todo: La chica o chico más lindo de la secundaria, el carro, el dinero, la popularidad, etc. El problema estaba en qué realmente no lo tenía todo, mi vida era bastante superficial…vacía. Mis padres nunca estaban en casa, amigos no eran más que compañeros de jerga y bromas, mis novias chicas tontas con grandes senos y mis novios unos chicos lindos, mimados e idiotas y me trataban bien simplemente porque era bueno en deporte y hacía que la secundaria fuera conocida. En conclusión solo tenía una cosa en mi vida que valía la realmente la pena era mi mejor amigo -quien sigue siendo hasta el día de hoy mi más querido y cercano amigo- era un japonés de nombre Kiku quien por asares del destino, se mudo a mi vecindario cuando comencé a notar mi real situación, mi soledad.

No nos llevamos bien enseguida, de hecho tuvimos fuertes peleas, pero con el correr de los años nos hemos acercado hasta la gran amistad que tengo hoy con él. ¿Se preguntan que qué demonios tiene que ver con la historia de amor que iba a contar? Bueno, gracias a Kiku fue que conocí bien el mundo de la animación japonesa -De la cual soy fan por cierto- Y bueno entre muchas seriales que me gustaron, conocí una en especial que llamo mucho mi atención e impulso mi fanatismo que hasta ese día, descargaba con películas como Star Wars, James Bond o súper héroes como Superman, Capitán américa, Batman y otros. Esta serie se llamaba Hetalia, ¿La conocen? Si no les cuento brevemente, trata de personificaciones de países y yo en lo personal me sentí realmente identificado con la caracterización de mi país, América –¡Si hasta físicamente nos parecemos!- por lo que lo tomé como mí personaje y Kiku tomó a Japón como el suyo.

Comencé en los clásicos foros de comentario y luego, sin saber exactamente como fue, Kiku me arrastró a un mundo completamente distinto y entretenido… el mundo del Rol. Ya saben, hablar con otros fanáticos tomando al personaje como si fueras tú realmente transportándote al mundo del cual roleas para crear historias y vivir, ser parte, del anime.

No me costó mucho adecuarme al personaje pues yo era muy similar, por no decir igual, a América. Y, bueno, así fue como comenzó todo, así conocí a muchos, algunos pasajeros y otros que terminaron transformándose en los amigos que siempre me han acompañado.

Comenzó de a poco, primero conocimos a un Italia del Norte, luego a un Alemania, un China, Prusia, Canadá, Grecia, Italia del Sur, España, Suiza, Francia, Rusia. Ya a este punto éramos el grupo de rol más solicitado de la net, todos querían entrar y rolear con nosotros porqué cada uno de nosotros era similar a quien protagonizaba y tenía algo de la sangre del país en sus venas.

Quien demoro en llegar, y es quien protagoniza junto a mí esta historia de amor es el chico que transformo mí vida por completo: Arthur, un chico inglés que personificaba a Inglaterra… mi amor platónico en un comienzo y mi amante al final.

¿Quieren que siga o le he aburrido?¿Quieren cuente con detalles como paso? ¿O prefieren dejarlo pasar?

-------------------¿Continuará?----------------------------

Y bien, les gusta la idea? Please! let me know if you do!!!

:D No olviden su yaoi diario!,

Seeya!


	2. Cap 1: Un vecino nuevo

Hola!!! Gracias por sus reviews! Me alegra que les gustara la idea, digo desde ya que va a ser un poco lento en un comienzo pero llegaremos al punto, de hecho el próximo capitulo ya tendremos la aparición de Matthew y algo de USAxCanadá. Bueno, les dejo con el fanfic

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya-san

------Cap 1: Un vecino nuevo----

La luz entró furtiva por entremedio de las cortinas, chocando directamente en el rostro de un rubio joven que dormía plácidamente, parecía un sueño eterno, una hermosa imagen que duraría para siempre en tu memoria. Pero duró poco, el despertador comenzó a sonar y junto a él los gruñidos y quejidos de aquel rubio adolecente que se retorcía entre sus sabanas intentando escapar nuevamente al mundo de los sueños sin conseguirlo.

-Mmh- Se quejó un poco más hasta que por fin se aburrió y comprendió que no iba a poder volver dormir como a él le gustaría. Hoy era otro día de escuela –Dios, desearía nunca haberme dado cuenta de cómo son las cosas. Ya no me gusta la escuela –Dijo refregándose la cara ya sentado en su cama antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño para tomar una ducha. Hoy iba a ser un día como todos.

Primero se iba a duchar, se miraría al espejo y se sonreiría a sí mismo contemplándose un momento su estado físico. Se pondrá la loción para afeitar que tanto le gustaba y saldría solamente con la toalla a su habitación donde estará la sirvienta dejándole su desayuno para desearle un buen día, el va a hacer lo mismo y la chica se retirará para que el pueda comenzar a cambiarse de ropa tomando luego el desayuno que como todos los días iba a ser dos tostadas, huevo revuelto con tocino, un café y un jugo de naranja natural. Después seguiría su camino hasta la escuela en su jaguar azul que tanto amaba, todos se acercarían a saludarle y comenzaría a repartir sonrisas falsas, porque sinceramente ya no podía sonreír como antes dando cuenta de su situación… ahora ponía en duda todo lo que los demás le decían y hacían. Si, definitivamente su día iba a ser rutinario.

Todo se produjo en su casa de la misma forma que él había previsto hasta el momento en que salió del baño y se saludo con la sirvienta.

-Señorito, llegaron vecinos nuevos esta mañana- Le anunció la hermosa chica, mirando a Alfred con un notorio sonrojo, pero él ni caso le hizo, estaba acostumbrado.

-Ah, ya veo… mándele una canasta o algo- No estaba de ánimos para ir a verle, si se mudaba al barrio iba a ser probablemente un rubio más, un idiota más… como él.

-Son amigos de sus padres, debería ir a saludarles… ya sabe, personalmente- Dijo en voz baja, sabía cuánto el joven odiaba escuchar nombrar a sus padres.

-Oh…. Ya veo- Hizo una mueca antes de sonreír ampliamente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara aún más sonriendo tímidamente –Entonces iré para que conozcan al héroe de la secundaria Bellesome. Me cambio de ropas y voy-

-B-bien dicho señorito… b-bueno yo me retiro, si me disculpa- Hizo ademanes de irse pero le retuvo la voz del joven.

-Llámame Alfred- Hizo un ligero puchero- Sabes cuánto odio que me llamen señorito

-E-está bien señorito Alfred- Dijo la chica ganándose un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa por parte del otro.

-Bueno, es un comienzo- Rió.

-Muy bien, m-me retiro. Disculpe- Dijo antes de salir recibiendo un asentimiento de cabeza con el cual el otro le decía que estaba de acuerdo.

Apenas se cerró la puerta el chico se dirigió a su armario en busca de ropa, escogiendo finalmente unos jeans gastados que hacían que su trasero se le viera de maravilla junto a una palera blanca que decía "Hero" con unas extrañas letras. Se la había mandado a hacer con a Japón con la industria "Sexpot Revenge". Sacó sus lentes de sol y se dispuso a salir para ir a saludar a sus vecinos antes de ir a la escuela.

Justo a la salida de su casa estaba uno de sus sirvientes, el mayor domo, con una canasta de regalos para llevarle a los nuevos vecinos.

-Buena suerte en su día Señorito Alfred – Saludó –Aquí tiene algo para los vecinos y las llaves de su Jaguar-

-Buen día para ti también Sebastian- Respondió con su acostumbrada radiante sonrisa, tomando la canasta y las llaves del auto para luego salir de la casa. Era un día hermoso, sin duda y el azul del cielo era casi tan hermoso como el de sus ojos… casi.

Caminó unos pasos y vio a un joven japonés de aparentes 17 años igual que él, estaba dirigiendo a los que acarreaban las cosas, pidiéndoles que por favor tuvieran cuidado con sus cosas. Le pareció algo graciosa la escena, porque el japonés les hablaba con voz suave pero se notaba que estaba realmente preocupado y nervioso por sus cosas… tal vez era algo tímido. Sin pensarlo más se termino por acercar al otro.

-Buenas- Saludo sonriente llamando la atención del otro chico quien le dirigió una cordial sonrisa –Soy tu nuevo vecino, mi nombre es…-

-Alfred F. Jones, ¿Verdad?- Le dijo interrumpiéndole, sorprendiendo al americano –Nuestros padres son amigos, de hecho ahora están juntos en el viaje de negocios en Sídney-

-Si, sabía que eran amigos… pero me sorprende que aprendieras mi nombre…Emm…-

-Kiku, me llamo Kiku Honda- Le dijo haciendo una reverencia- Es un gusto conocerle-

-Por favor, somos de la misma edad. Tutéame, odio las formalidades- Rió llevando un bazo detrás de la cabeza, recordando la canasta que había traído para el otro –Ah, es verdad. Ten, un regalo de bienvenida- Le sonrió – ¿Y sabes dónde vas a estudiar? –Era una pregunta estúpida, lo sabía… pero quería evitar los silencios incómodos.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo recibiendo la canasta, mirando el contenido de esta antes de escuchar la pregunta del rubio- Iré a segundo de secundaria en Bellesome-

-Seremos compañeros de instituto entonces -Rió con fuerza antes de preguntarle de forma enérgica– ¿Ya sabes qué curso te tocó?

-No, tengo que ir a ver eso… pero creo que ya no voy a llegar a tiempo –Dijo mirando su reloj haciendo que el otro se sobresalte-

-Oh fuck! –Exclamó al ver que eran 5 para las 9- Si quieres te llevo, pero tenemos que salir ahora. Voy por el carro y tu por tus cosas.

-E-está bien, gracias Alfred-san –Dijo sonriendo algo apenado, no le gustaba "abusar" de los demás, pero no podía faltar el primer día de escuela.

Alfred corrió hasta el garaje de su casa para sacar su deportivo mientras el otro ingresaba a su casa por su mochila. En menos de dos minutos ya estaban camino a la escuela con Alfred conduciendo a toda velocidad por las calles de la villa.

Pasaron un par de buenos sustos, pero el americano era un buen conductor –Una de sus muchas virtudes- Como dijo a Kiku una vez llegaron justo a tiempo a la escuela. Se despidieron en la entrada ya que el japonés debía ir a dirección primero, sin embargo quedaron en que almorzarían juntos ese día para que de esa forma luego el rubio pudiera mostrarle el lugar a Kiku.

------Continuará----------

Bueno, espero les allá gustado el Cap, quien tenga ideas háganmelo saber quiero que el fic se arme entre todos ;D Además así me motivan a escribir xD! (Tengo un serio problema de continuidad)

Anyway! See ya!


	3. Cap 2: ¿Gemelos?

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen y son propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya-san

* * *

Cap 2: ¿Gemelos?

Alfred llego al aula esperando encontrarse con el mismo grupo de idiotas de siempre, todos desordenados y hablando sobre cosas sin importancia como actores, marcas de ropa autos, viajes o la cantidad de dinero que corría por sus cuentas de banco. La misma estupidez de siempre, no entendía como era que no se daban cuenta de lo superflua que era su vida… o si no, como es que eran tan idiotas como para seguir con ello y no intentar cambiar su realidad. Pero bueno, no todos podían ser inteligentes y astutos como él.

Sin más se sentó en su puesto pues el profesor de química había entrado en la sala, pero había entrado solo… él esperaba haber visto a Kiku entrar con el profe, pero nada. Simplemente pidió silencio y comenzó con la aburrida clase de nomenclatura. El tiempo en química y lengua pasó de esa forma y Alfred, completamente aburrido de la clase, dibujó una página entera de su cuaderno con garabatos que simulaban ser dibujos del profesor, sus héroes y el mismo con traje de superhéroe. Después de todo, luego conseguiría el cuaderno de apuntes con alguno de los nerds de clases.

Justó en el minuto en que se sentía morir tocó el timbre haciéndole sonreír al recordar la serial de "Salvados por la campana"… que frase más genialmente perfecta para la situación. Ahora tocaba almuerzo y de alguna forma se sentía ansioso por ir con el japonés, y es que Japón es una cultura muy interesante y de seguro podría aprender algo más sobre ella con aquel chico.

Con esos pensamientos en la cabeza salió del salón de clases para dirigirse al casino de la escuela a buscar su almuerzo y a su nuevo vecino el cual no demoró mucho en encontrar. Destacaba por su forma de vestir, lo quisiera o no, ya que la moda japonesa era muy distinta a la americana por más que intentara disimularlo. Sin más cogió su almuerzo y se acerco al pelinegro, quien comía con el grupo de chicos raros de la escuela, los otakus… o simplemente Freaks.

-Kiku, ven a sentarte conmigo y así hablamos un poco más- Le dijo sonriendo, dudaba mucho que el chico quisiera realmente sentarse con personas tan freaks y raras como esas por lo que su deber como héroe de la secundaria era sacarlo de allí. De hecho si no se le hubieran acercado una vez pidiendo una foto del con una hamburguesa porque supuestamente se parecía a uno de sus monos raros, no sabría siquiera de su existencia.

-¡Alfred-san!- Respondió el otro a modo de saludo sonriéndole –¿Porqué no se sienta usted con nosotros? –

-Kiku, tutéame por favor- Le dijo sonriendo mediamente, para luego procesar mejor la proposición del otro… sin poder evitarlo miro al grupo de chicos escrupulosamente –Mmh… mejor vamos a la mesa que siempre uso- Alfred no lo podía creer… ¿Realmente le había propuesto eso? Tendría que explicarle un poco como es que iban las cosas en ese lugar a menos de que quisiera que le tacharan como Nerd o que se yo –Ven, vamos- Le dijo acompañando sus palabras con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Entiendo, ese caso no se... te preocupes, está bien, mejor me quedo aquí- Si, Kiku había visto su reacción y no le había gustado en lo más mínimo –Ya hablaremos después, vivimos al lado de todas formas-

Eso le desagrado, pero no borró su sonrisa y muy por el contrarío le regaló una aún más radiante y se despidió de todos de manera grupal antes de retirarse a su mesa donde le esperaban con caras llenas de preguntas, le iban a saltar las preguntas. Rió ligeramente cuando apenas llego al lugar le preguntaron que qué demonios hacía hablando con esos tipos, se dedico a explicarles de su nuevo vecino.

Por otro lado, a Kiku también lo inundaron con preguntas los chicos con los que se había sentado, les había sorprendido de sobremanera que "él" chico de la secundaria se le hubiera acercado a hablar, ¡Y eso que había llegado hoy!.

-Kiku, ¿Conoces Alfred?... quiero decir, es el chico más popular de la secundaria- Habló animadamente una de las chicas del grupo, siempre había admirado a Alfred – Ósea, ¡llevas menos de un día y te dirigió la palabra!- Si, la última frase había espantado un poco a Kiku.

-Ella lo adora, lo idolatra desde... bueno, desde siempre en realidad- Explicó en tono aburrido uno de los chicos.

-Y-ya veo- Sonrió algo nervioso ante la actitud de la chica antes de disponerse a contestar- Nuestros padres se hicieron amigos en el último trabajo que tuvieron- Respondió mirando su almuerzo, intentando restarle algo de importancia al asunto. Dedujo que por la popularidad del rubio, los chicos con los que estaba sentado sabrían en que trabajaban sus padres y… sinceramente no gustaba de hablar de esas cosas.

A pesar de que el oriental intentó pasar desapercibido el asunto no lo logró y de inmediato se notó el asombro y curiosidad por parte de los otros, el que su papá fuera director de cine y su mamá actriz no le agradaba en nada, la gente una vez lo sabía siempre le trataba distinto… odiaba tener tanto dinero y que sus padres fueran reconocidos. Y tal y como el chico lo predijo en su mente, las preguntas interrogando sobre sus padres, modo de vida y otros no tardaron en llegar… finalmente no iba a ser una mañana tranquila como pensó que sería cuando conoció a Manuel, uno de aquel grupo que, a pesar de ser algo arisco, era buena persona. Como se les llama tan perfectamente en su idioma materno; Tsundere.

-Si, ya… y ahora nos dirás y trataras como ese idiota de Alfred, no?- Habló un chico moreno de acento gracioso… se notaba latino tanto por su forma de hablar como apariencia física.

-Para nada, yo prefiero no entrar en esas cosas… me disgusta el tema, además ustedes fueron amables conmigo desde el comienzo no los voy a dejar de lado- Les sonrió de manera adorable el japonés haciendo que el silencio reinara unos momentos dentro del grupo antes de que uno de ellos cambiara drásticamente el tema a uno más familiar y cómodo para todos ellos.

De dicha forma termino por transcurrir todo el día y el americano con el japonés no volvieron a toparse ese día, ni si quiera a la salida de la escuela pues Alfred debía quedarse para entrenar con el equipo de Futbol americano. Aunque a pesar de esto el chico de ojos azules encontró la manera de sacarse buena parte del largo entrenamiento para así llegar antes a casa. Le había llegado un mail al IPhone de sus padres diciendo que habría una sorpresa esperando en casa, y no podía esperar por llegar a ver qué era lo que sus padres le habían regalado esta vez.

Llego rápidamente a su casa y corrió para entrar como un niño corre la mañana de navidad a buscar sus regalos, pero la emoción desalojo su cuerpo cuando su mayordomo Sebastian le dijo que su sorpresa era que habían su padre se había encontrado con su madre biológica y por ende con su hermano gemelo. ¡UN GEMELO! No entendía que clase de película estaban probando con su vida, que el supiera era hijo único, pero no… ahí estaba la prueba de que se equivocaba; un chico le sonreía sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala con una taza de café humeante. Este era realmente muy parecido a él, bueno, idéntico a él pero con el cabello más largo y un pequeño rulo cayendo a un costado de su rostro.

-Soy Matthew Williams… bueno, en realidad Jones, pero me quede con el apellido de mi madre- Le dijo el chico levantándose del sofá y le extendía una mano para saludarle, pero Alfred aún no podía creer lo que sucedía y solo atino a mirar la mano que le era extendida durante un tiempo haciendo que la sonrisa de su nuevo hermano fuera volviéndose nerviosa.

-… S-soy Alfred F. Jones, pero supongo que lo sabes- Dijo sin saber exactamente qué decir, atinando por fin a devolverle el saludo al otro –Esto es… tan…-

-¿Raro?- Terminó por decir el otro.

-No, ¡genial!- Dijo terminando por sonreír ampliamente, volviendo a tener la energía que tanto le caracterizaba, extrañando a su hermano.

Es verdad que el shock había durado mucho, pero luego su mente con una velocidad impresionante comenzó a recordar películas como "Juegos de Gemelas" y otras haciendo que su sonrisa volviera, no podía esperar a hacer todos esos juegos y bromas que su mente procesaba en ese momento, se moría de ganas de hacerle saber aquello a todos y sinceramente siempre había tenido el no tan secreto fetiche por los gemelos.

Por su parte Matthew no podía dejar de tener aquel extraño mal presentimiento al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de su hermano, algo le decía que su hermano ya se estaba pasando película y media con él. Suspiro, iba a ser extraño acostumbrarse a esto.

-¿Y dónde estabas viviendo con mamá?- Preguntó Alfred volviendo de golpe a la realidad.

-Em… estábamos viviendo en Canadá pero surgió un problema así que pasare una temporada aquí- Le dijo volviendo a tomar asiento siendo seguido por Alfred.

-Canadá… bueno, supongo que entraras a la escuela conmigo el tiempo que tengas que quedarte-

-Si, supongo que si….-

-Esto será genial- Le dijo Alfred a Matthew ganándose una muy, muy nerviosa sonrisa un tartamudeado "Claro".

Lo siguiente fue que Alfred se dedicó a mostrarle la nueva casa y a contarle historias de lo que hacía con sus amigos, o lo que podrían hacer siendo gemelos que siempre había deseado realizar, entre otras cosas sin darle tiempo a su gemelo de decir nada exceptuando pequeños monosílabos que le hicieran saber que le estaba prestando atención a lo que decía.

Y de ese modo el canadiense Matthew conoció toda la historia, vida y sueños de su muy egocéntrico hermano, además de comprender que realmente iba a ser extraño y difícil vivir toda aquella la temporada en aquella casa con el americano. Pero no le quedaba de otra por lo que opto por lo más simple, y en realidad, lo único que podía hacer ya a estas alturas; Resignarse.

-------------Continuara-----------

Sé bien que me demore y todo eso T^T Perdónenme!! Pero como recién vengo saliendo de dar la PSU (Una prueba nacional para la entrada a la universidad) me la he pasado festejando con mis amigos y gente que no conocía jejejejej

Anyway… si alguien tiene ideas para el siguiente capítulo o quiere matarme por la nada misma en trama que he avanzado… puede hacerlo a través de un review =P


	4. Cap 3: Nuevos aires, nuevas personas

LAMENTO LA DEMORA! Dx Tuve una serie crisis de inspiración y no fue sino hasta hace 5 minutos que termine (y comencé) este capítulo del fanfic que…. Espero les guste. Ya comienza a verse algo de Twincest en nuestros gemelos Norteamérica y bueno…. Dejare que lo lean

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusica de Himaruya-san

Cap 3:

La mañana siguiente fue bastante incómoda para el canadiense, su ahora nuevo hermano, Alfred se dedicó a pasearle por el colegió y presentarle a todos sus amigos, conocidos y gente totalmente extraña, como si fuera una especie de trofeo o algo similar hasta que le salvo un viejo conocido suyo, Kiku, y un cubano cuyo nombre nunca pudo recordar realmente… lo cual era irónico pues era él quien normalmente era olvidado.

Así fue el primer día y en realidad poco le había durado la emoción a Alfred, pues solo fueron tres días los que volvo su atención completamente al canadiense, sacándolo a cuanto lugar se le pasara por la mente para tener un día divertido… y la verdad es que Matthew lo estaba disfrutando.

Y así llego el día viernes de su primera semana en Estados Unidos viviendo con su hermano, y estaban de vuelta en el colegio como siempre rodeados por los amigos de Alfred, aunque su hermano solía desplazarlos cada vez más para que los dos se encontraran solos… y no le molestaba realmente.

-Tengo que ir con Kiku, Al. El otro día me pidió que le trajera algo y debo ir a entregarcelo- Le explicó con una sonrisa recibiendo una especie de puchero por parte de su hermano

-Ya, ya… ve. Pero trata de no tardar mucho-

Y no demoró mucho, pero su tiempo de caridad como hermanos había terminado ya que el padre de ambos llamo al celular de Alfred para avisarle que actuaría en la siguiente película y debía ir a prepararse a un teatro para ambientarse como un actor en estos, pues su papel sería el de el actor principal en un nuevo drama al estilo "Romeo y Julieta" que dirigiría él y el padre del japonés. Por lo que sin chistar, y arrastrando consigo a Matthew por inercia pues con la emoción realmente había olvidado la existencia de su gemelo, Alfred partió hacia el teatro que su padre le había indicado que estaba a cargo de un joven Francés.

Salió pasando primero por rectoría anunciando que saldría y para extrañeza del canadiense el director simplemente sonrió y deseó suerte a Alfred con su siguiente película.

-"Los americanos son extraños"- Pensó recordando lo sucedido en rectoría mientras miraba a su hermano sonreír de manera radiante.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un enorme y precioso teatro decorado con un estilo que estaba entre el clásico francés bohemio del siglo XIX y rococó francés, realmente era un lugar impresionante y hermoso en el cual extrañamente se podía respirar lo bohemio y elegante al mismo tiempo. Claro que el único que se dio cuenta de esos detalles y se detuvo a admirarlos fue Matthew mientras Alfred seguía caminando rápidamente hacia donde le habían dicho que estaban ensayando, dejando al canadiense atrás.

-Es realmente hermoso, ¿verdad?- Habló un rubio de melena y ojos azules con acento francés a un lado de Matty.

-S-si, la infrestructura del lugar es muy hermosa- Respondió algo cohibido Matthew haciendo reír al francés cosa que logró agobiarlo más aún.

-Estoy hablando de ti _mon chéri_*- Le dijo riendo suavemente haciéndole sonrojar. Le miró divertido, realmente el chico era tierno.

-Y-yo no… p-pero… -

-Un gracias creo que sería suficiente- Dijo ante los balbuceos del otro chico, el cual se sonrojó aún más y acacho la mirada.

-G-gracias… s-soy Matthew Williams. Mucho gusto- Le respondió finalmente, tragándose parte de su vergüenza para sonreírle tiernamente logrando que el otro ampliara ligeramente su sonrisa.

-Francis Bonnefoy a tu servició chéri- Le dijo tomandole la mano para besarla sin perder el contacto visual.

Por otro lado Alfred ya se encontraba discutiendo con alguien en el salón de ensayos, y los demás actores no podían hacer nada más que mirar divertidos la ida y venida de argumentos y contra argumentos sin sentidos que daban ambos protagonistas de la discusión. Uno de ellos era Alfred quien aseguraba que el teatro era para novatos y que hacer películas era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado al mundo de la actuación. Y su contraparte era un inglés de nombre Arthur Kirkland quien defendía al teatro diciendo que era el verdadero arte de todo aquello y que era más difícil pues actuaban en vivo y cualquier equivocación les podía costar la obra si no sabían cómo improvisar.

Pero para ser sinceros la discusión con argumentos reales había terminado hace ya mucho rato y ahora simplemente se atacaban entre ellos sacando a relucir todos los defectos que pudieran ver en el otro aún cuando apenas se conocían.

-No bromees Jones, el único descerebrado aquí eres tú, tu cine y tus estúpidos argumentos de pacotilla- Respondió el inglés cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía con superioridad.

-Lo eres tú maldito anciano. Te ves joven pero… ¡Te comportas como un viejo cualquiera! Podría apostar a que te juntas a beber té con tus amigas para charlar de cosas sin sentido, tejes o haces cosas de abuela. Digo abuela porque muy poco de masculino te queda ya- Era el turno de Jones de sonreír con superioridad mientras Arthur fruncía el ceño mientras apretaba sus puños dando un paso adelante.

-Escúchame bien Alfred F. Jones- Hablo remarcando el nombre con un tono de burla –Aquí tú eres el novato y vas a tener que hacerme caso si es que quieres seguir estando en este lugar- Arthur había cometido un error en aquel discurso, que ciertamente habría funcionado de no ser porque se fue acercando al susodicho terminando por mirarle hacia arriba pues el americano era mucho más alto que el inglés.

-Si, si ya como digas- Dijo levantando el rostro mientras miraba hacia un lado y movía su mano restándole importancia a lo dicho por el inglés. –Como digas _oldman*- _

Ahí estaba Arthur estaba a punto de saltar nuevamente dispuesto a ahorcar a ese maldito idiota con el ego levantado cuando escuchó la voz del director del teatro preguntar que qué demonios pasaba. Suspiró y guardó compostura alejándose de Alfred aún con los brazos cruzados y un rostro de denotaba su molestos.

-Es el hijo de Jones, es un perfecto idiota. No voy a ayudarle en nada _wine bastard_ *–Le "explico" de forma terca, cerrando sus ojos –Simplemente no voy a hacerlo Francis-

-Oh, vamos chéri- Dijo el aludido acercandoce al escenario donde ambos peleaban siendo seguido por Matthew, cosa que le extrañó a Alfred. –Serán coprotagonistas deben llevarse bien por el bien de la obra y la película. Ya firmaste el contrato _mon aime*_-

-_Bro! _– Dijo mientras se acercaba apresurado donde el canadiense – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te habías quedado en la escuela?- Preguntó extrañado haciendo que la teoría de Matthew sobre haberse visto arrastrado por inercia era cierta.

-P-pues tu me trajiste contigo Alfred…- Habló con su voz suave de siempre, intentando no mostrarse dolido.

-Ah ya veo… pues bueno, en ese caso tendrás la suerte de ver a tu hermano actuar y ser el héroe que salvara esta producción- Le sonrió animadamente antes de mirar nuevamente a Arthur con una sonrisa ahora burlesca –Porque si no esta gente va a arruinar la idea de papá y el señor Honda-

-Jones, tu maldi… -Francis negó con la cabeza y le tomo por los hombros intentando tranquilizarlo.

-El chico actúa bien, además solo será una producción con él y ya. Después no lo volverás a ver –Le dijo para su tranquilidad, acercándose luego al oído del inglés –Además mon aime, prometo recompensarte hoy en la noche por tu esfuerzo- Dijo con picardía ganándose una sonrisa igual por parte del otro.

-Más te vale que lo hagas wine bastard-

-Lo haré, no te preocupes- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo antes de darse media vuelta y palmear las manos alzando la voz para llamar la atención de todos –Bueno mis adorados actores, supongo que todos aquí se han leído el libreto y memorizado la primera parte, ¿no?- Recibió un asentimiento por parte de todos exceptuando los gemelos, viendo que uno de ellos, Alfred más específicamente, tenía su mano levantada. –¿Que sucede Alfred?-

-Mi padre me llamo recién hoy y no tengo ni el libreto ni nada. Pero si vamos a practicar pásenme el libreto un momento y podemos seguir-

-Bueno, pansenle un libreto ya y los demás alístense para comenzar, o quien tenga preguntas acérquese a mi- Habló de forma exagerada y teatral, disfrutaba realmente de su trabajo. Fue ahí cuando noto que Matthew había bajado del escenario para sentarse en una de las butacas cercanas por lo que caminó hasta él. –¿Pasa algo mon chéri?-

-No realmente- Dijo negando con la cabeza antes –Yo no actuó, Alfred lo hace… yo… yo solo vengo a verlo actuar- Respondió con un leve sonrojo antes de que el aludido llegara mostrándose algo molesto para tomar de la muñeca a su hermano.

-Voy a llevármelo un momento, disculpe- Dijo intentando parecer caballeroso pero lo rasposo de su frase denoto su enojo. Francis lo tomó como un hermano celoso y restó importancia al asunto.

Alfred llevo de la muñeca a Matthew hasta un lugar más apartado del teatro para poder hablar con él. Sinceramente estaba algo enojado y no entendía bien porqué.

-Matthew, aléjate del Francés… no creo que sea bueno para ti, sabes lo que dicen de los franceses y todo eso y…- No pudo terminar pues por primera vez desde que su hermano había llegado éste le había interrumpido.

-¿Entonces que sería bueno para mí?... Los franceses no son malos, ¿Sabes? No deberías generalizar… además no estoy buscando eso en él-

-Ya, pero deberías buscar a alguien mejor y más genial… alguien como yo tal vez- Le dijo acorralándolo contra la pared, realmente la mente de Alfred estaba hecha un lio y ya no pensaba con claridad pues los celos y las hormonas estaban haciendo de las suyas con su cuerpo adolecente.

-¡Somos hermanos Alfred! ¡Gemelos!- Exclamó absolutamente sonrojado.

-_So what?! _Yo se que tu también quieres… y esto puede ser nuestro secreto –Le dijo rogándole con la mirada, juntando su frente con la de su hermano acercando lentamente sus labios a los del otro deteniéndose cuando se encontraba a apenas milímetros de sellar aquel pacto, sintiendo la agitada y descompasada respiración del otro –¿Lo quieres?-

-S-si –Respondió tímidamente antes de que Alfred anulara todo espacio que había entre ellos para sellar ese pacto, ese secreto entre los dos.

--------------Continuara-------------

Primero que nada ¿Le ha gustado? Y bueno… gracias a todos por sus reviews y apoyo con el fanfic, se que este capítulo me ha quedado algo largo, pero bueno… necesitaba comenzar el twincest. En el próximo capítulo comienza de lleno el cambio de Alfred y conoce el mundo del anime.

Además de que habrá un pequeño lemon FrUk si es que ustedes así lo quieren… claro que deberán hacérmelo saber D:

Y bueno, si tienen ideas, comentarios o tomatazos múltiples pues… Mándenme un review =D

Y de nuevo pido disculpas por el atraso u ù! (Y si, realmente quiero escuchar sugerencias, todas serán tomadas y vistas como posibilidad ~)

Recuerden su docis diaria de yaoi y…. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	5. Cap 4: FrUk

DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA! Pero con las fiestas olvide completamente el fic y no fue sino hasta hace una hora que me puse a escribir, pero mi musa me ha dejado :'D Por lo que dejo este capítulo hasta aquí.

Aclaro que el fic va a ser USAxUK y FranciaxCanadá respecto a esos cuatro personajes, pero tenía que meter algo de drama antes ;D y bueno…. En el próximo capítulo Al conoce Hetalia, así que veremos que tal salen las cosas =D!!

No olviden dejar su review con comentarios, criticas, aportes o ideas :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya-san

* * *

Cap 4:

Alfred no había terminado, ni comenzado realmente, el libreto que debía leer ya que luego de estar un momento con Matthew subió al escenario volviendo a pelear con Arthur una y otra vez logrando hacer que finalmente el francés se aburriera de ello y suspendiera el ensayo hasta el día de mañana pidiendo a ambos actores que se comportaran en la siguiente oportunidad.

-Prepararé hotcakes- Anunció Matthew desde la cocina a su hermano mayor quien leía el libreto mientras comía una hamburguesa del McDonals y sorveteaba su bebida coca-cola comprada en el mismo lugar.

Matthew por su parte se encontraba sonriente y bastante feliz, aquella extraña declaración por parte del otro rubio le había subido el ánimo y quería retribuirle de alguna forma por lo que prepararía hotcakes con maple. El canadiense se encontraba en eso cuando escuchó un grito frustrado y el sonido que creía era el libreto volando por el aire para luego impactar contra la pared. Suspiró pesadamente esperando escuchar la voz de Alfred alegar.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO!- Se escuchó un grito de Alfred que hizo que Matthew riera bajito para sí mismo, llevaba poco tiempo con su gemelo pero ya le conocía casi perfectamente. Realmente el americano era muy transparente para sus cosas –Matthew~ – Le llamo Alfred con un tono de voz infantil mientras se acercaba a la cocina abrazando al susodicho por la espalda escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del otro –Quieren que haga ese drama al estilo de "Romeo y Julieta" pero con los actores que hacen de ellos en la época del siglo no se cuanto, pero con la diferencia de que es un drama gay… con el idiota inglés como mi supuesta "Julieta" o bueno… en este caso Julio… –Dijo levantando el rostro algo confundido, volviendo a la posición anterior con un exagerado y teatral suspiro – No quiero besar a … a esa cosa cejuda, despeinada y peor aún ¡Sin sentido del gusto!-

-¿L-lo tienes que besar?- Preguntó afligido el otro, recordando luego que en el viejo drama de Shakespeare tenía un beso final –B-bueno al menos s-será una sola vez, ¿No?-

-Amm… de hecho no, incluso hay una parte de… ejem Sexo- Alfred cerro un ojo preparándose para escuchar alguna clase de grito proveniente por parte del otro, pero no escucho nada. Haciendo que el americano no supiera si alegrarse o enojarse al sentirse poco importante para el otro.

Matthew por su parte simplemente no sabía qué hacer o que decir al enterarse de ello, es verdad que tenía ganas de llorar, pero sentía que debía apoyarle en todo lo que pudiera, porque después de todo Alfred era su hermano, su gemelo, su… su amante.

-¿No vas a decir nada respecto a eso?- Preguntó algo extrañado y algo molesto… esa actitud en Matthew le hacía pensar que realmente no le importaba. A decir verdad esperaba y quería haberle visto celoso.

-¿Q-que puedo decir si tienes que hacerlo? –Bajo la cabeza apenado, estaba triste –Además… será sin sentimientos, ¿Verdad?- Intentó sonreírle al otro, no queriendo ser una molestia para este no quería hacerle una escena de celos, pero extrañamente para él el otro bufó torciendo los labios.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Se dio media vuelta y sin mirarle habló –Me voy a ensayar, nos vemos más tarde- Y sin caminó hasta la salida sin siquiera esperar que el otro saliera de su shock por el frío comportamiento de su hermano para poder responderle.

-Nos…vemos- Susurró ya solo, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía.

Lejos de ese lugar, en el teatro, se encontraba el actor inglés con una mueca torcida y un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, sentado en cuchillas sobre cierto director de teatro francés que sonreía satisfecho acariciando ligeramente con un solo dedo el cuello del otro chico. Ambos sobre un sillón que se encontraba como utilería para una de las obras que habían estado practicando hasta hace unas horas en aquel lugar. Pero ya habían cerrado los ensayos por hoy.

-Venga Arthur, es solo comida y bueno… ambos sabemos que no eres el mejor en lo que a cocinar se refiere. No es mi culpa que prefiera que yo cocine- Rió ligeramente el francés haciendo que el otro le mirara con el ceño fruncido para luego hacer ademanes de salir de encima del otro. –No te enojes- Siguió riendo ante la actitud del otro.

-¡¿Qué no me enoje?!- Dijo alterado terminando por lograr soltarse del agarre de Francis propiciándole un fuerte golpe –Siempre te burlas de mi, maldita sea. Y que ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí a menos de que quieras otro golpe-

Sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar lejos del otro, deteniéndose bruscamente terminando luego por soltar un leve jadeo. Francis le había agarrado abrazándole por la espalda respirando suave y cálidamente sobre su oído sensible mientras una de sus manos se hacía espacio debajo de la camisa del inglés acariciándole por el borde del pantalón con delicadeza en casi un rose.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces Francis?- Tragó con fuerza intentando controlar su tembloroso tono de voz para usar uno que simulara enojo sin mucho éxito –Suéltame a…a menos de que quieras otro golpe- Logró decir con algunas pausas, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse en lo que decía y no dejarse llevar por los toques expertos del otro. ¡Pero mierda! Se le hacía difícil, el francés conocía cada uno de sus puntos débiles.

-Te ayudo a relajarte, mon aime- Susurró melosamente al oído del otro, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja succionándolo sin demasiada fuerza haciendo al inglés gemir suavemente, para luego bajar lentamente con sus labios sobre la piel del otro hacia su cuello, mordisqueándolo y jugueteando en él. –Y creo que está funcionando- Dijo sonriendo con malicia y satisfacción bajando su mano hasta la creciente erección del otro para estimularla por sobre la ropa.

-F-francis- Jadeó Arthur moviendo su cuello para darle un mayor acceso a la boca del otro, moviendo sus caderas al compás de la mano del otro, mordiéndose su labio inferior impaciente y hambrientos por los del otro.

Arthur habiendo olvidado ya el porqué de su ahora antiguo enojo, siendo aún incapaz y demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle que le besara y fueran a la habitación del otro, se dio vuelta en los brazos del otro con un suave sonrojo y el ceño fruncido, queriendo demostrarle que ya lo otro daba igual, que fueran a la pieza a hacer las paces como "correspondía". Claro que eso no lo iba a decir, debía mostrárselo con acciones, por lo que cruzando sus brazos por el cuello del francés para besarle de forma demandante y hambrienta. Francis por su parte no se hizo de rogar y respondió gustoso el beso con la misma necesidad guiando al inglés hasta el sofá en el que habían estado sentados minutos antes, haciéndole caer sobre este, impidiéndole inmediatamente levantarse o protestar pues ya se encontraba sobre el menor besándole lujuriosamente.

Las manos del inglés se aferraron con fuerza en el sofá cuando sintió la boca del otro comenzar a bajar por su torso mientras iba desabotonando su camisa y con sus manos desabrochaba el pantalón de este para dejar libre su miembro y comenzar a masturbarle lenta y tortuosamente. El menor se mordió los labios al sentir el húmedo aliento de Francis sobre su entrepierna y subiendo su cadera le indicó que aceptaba la oferta.

-Pareces un poco ansioso hoy chèri- Le comentó el mayor haciendo que el otro desviara la mirada sonrojado.

-Ya cállate y solo hazlo-

-Como desees- Sonrió besando la punta del sexo del otro, haciendo que se arqueara ligeramente cuando lo lamió desde la base hasta la punta antes de engullirlo en su boca haciéndole jadear con fuerza y luego comenzar a gemir cuando el francés añadió a su acción dos dedos en la entrada de Arthur.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que había alguien que les había escuchado y en esos minutos se acercaba al lugar algo titubeante por la salida de los camarines, sabía lo que encontraría pero la curiosidad por saber de quienes se trataba era más fuerte que nada y cuando lo vio se sorprendió, no tanto por quienes eran, si no porque jamás creyó que fuera posible encontrarse a si mismo pensando que el inglés hacia los sonidos más sexys que jamás había escuchado. Inconscientemente se relamió los labios mordiéndose luego el labio inferior, se estaba excitando y al ser consciente de ello decidió irse corriendo hasta su auto, sin lograr quitarse la imagen del rostro jadeante y lleno de placer de Arthur.

-¿¡Mierda Alfred, en qué demonios estabas pensando cuando te acercaste?!- Se recriminó a si mismo pasando una mano por su cabello echando su cabeza hacia atrás para intentar controlarse. Decidiendo en ese minuto que nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse de aquello.

Prendió el auto y se dirigió a casa de Kiku, aún no quería llegar a la suya.

-------------------Continuara---------------

Bueno, como dije antes el fic va a ser USAxUK, Solo le estoy agregando algo de drama xD.

No olviden dejar su review =D


	6. Cap 5: ¿Hetalia?

Bueno, lamento la demora y si el capitulo está pésimo también… la verdad es que ando de ánimos bajos porque un gran, gran amigo mío murió ayer… Además de que las cosas han estado ajetreadas para mí por lo de la Universidad que comienzo este año, que me voy a vivir sola y todo eso….

Anyway! Les dejo aquí el pequeño cap.

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya-san

* * *

Cap 5:

No lo podía creer, sinceramente no podía creer que realmente le fura imposible dejar de pensar en esas cosas, que no pudiera sacarse al rubio inglés de la cabeza, que el sonido de sus gemidos resonara constantemente en su cabeza sin dejarle espacio a otra cosa que no fuera él. Se maldijo nuevamente deteniéndose frente a la casa de Kiku, titubeando entre tocar y no tocar la puerta de la casa de éste… Al demonio con todo, necesitaba distraerse e intentar pensar en algo más aparte de Kirkland y Bonnefoy tocándose mutuamente, besándose sigilos-……….. Ok, esto no estaba ayudándole.

Suspiró y se removió el cabello intranquilo antes de detenerse un momento más mirando hacia la nada antes de abrir la puerta de su auto para comenzar a caminar hacia la casa del japonés.

-Alfred-san- Dijo a modo de saludo con una pequeña y cordial sonrisa en el rostro el chico de cabellos negros

-Hola Kiku ¿Qué estabas haciendo?¿Puedo acompañarte?- Fingir ánimos, y mostrar una sonrisa falsa no era muy difícil para el americano, aún así el otro chico notó que algo no iba bien en el rubio de lentes.

-Claro, pasa… estaba viendo Hetalia, una serie de anime- Le dijo dando un paso hacia atrás para dejarle entrar, cerrando luego la puerta detrás del chico

-¿Anime? ¿Algo así como Dragon Ball?-Preguntó entusiasmado, siempre le había gustado esa serie.

-Es distinta, tiene algo de historia- Pudo ver la mueca inconformidad en el rostro de Alfred y se apresuró a seguir su descripción –Es una especie de parodia de la historia entre los países. Trata de una personificación de cada uno de estos, dándole las personalidades exageradas del común de la gente de cada lugar-

-Suena interesante- Dijo pensativo antes de sonreír mostrando toda su dentadura –Está decidido entonces, veré esta serie contigo hoy-

Kiku le sonrió ligeramente, su facilidad para reponerse era admirable, y bueno en realidad era una reacción que no le extrañaba ver en el rubio americano, siempre tan lleno de vitalidad y alegría a pesar de que pudiera tener sus momentos de preocupación o molestia como le había sucedido minutos antes, cuando llego. Sabía que Jones no iba a hablar de sus problemas, por lo que en ese sentido no podría ayudar, pero intentaría al menos ayudarle a despejarse un poco. A decir verdad, en un comienzo había tenido unos roces desagradables con el americano gracias su gran pedantería y egocentrismo... pero había notado que no todo estaba tan bien para él como quería aparentar, algo más se ocultaba bajo esa voz chillona y ánimos exuberantes, Había notado los problemas que vivían en la mente de el otro, esa especie de confusión existencial.

-Muy bien, vamos a la sala de cine para verla. Son episodios de solo cinco minutos, así que te la pondré desde el comienzo mientras voy a preparar algo para comer-

-¡Prepara palomitas de maíz!- Pidió sin vergüenza alguna –Ah, es cierto. Supongo que tienes Coca-Cola para invitarme, ¿Verdad?- Otra enorme sonrisa se pintó en los finos labios americanos, mostrando la hilera de perfectos dientes blancos que éste poseía.

-Claro, te traeré enseguida- Realmente el carácter social de Alfred era envidiable, era un sin vergüenza, pero uno simpático a pesar de todo.

Sin más Kiku se encamino hacia la cocina mientras dejaba a Alfred en la sala de cine mirando aquella graciosa parodia, en un comienzo, de las guerras mundiales que habían afectado el mundo hace no demasiados años.

Estando ya en la cocina, mientras preparaba las palomitas de maíz le escuchaba carcajear a mandíbula suelta, era una risa bastante aguda y fuerte pero aún así contagiosa. El japonés cerró los ojos sonriendo ligeramente, entendiendo el porqué de su popularidad, de los celos que despertaba en los otros, del cariño que le tenía Matthew al americano… el chico, Alfred, realmente no se daba cuenta de su potencial, era fuerte y hábil aunque inmaduro y egocéntrico, era una de esas personas que amas envidiando en secreto o odias a voz en cuello. Una persona que ciertamente podía llegar a ser grande, era una lástima que se viera tan limitado por su propio orgullo, pedantería y narcicismo.

Terminó de hacer las palomitas y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su rubio amigo norteamericano, quien lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Esto es realmente entretenido! Japón me recuerda mucho a ti y América a mi… es como si fuéramos nosotros mismos dibujados, hasta físicamente nos parecemos. ¿No es eso genial?- Desbordaba emoción en cada una de sus palabras.

-Falta que te hagas un cosplay y comiences en los foros-

-¿Cosplay?¿Que foros? ¿Algo así como los de videojuegos y películas?-

-Cosplay es disfrazarte de algún personaje que te guste, salir a convenciones y hablar como él… como la de mmmh, los comics o convenciones de las guerras de las galaxias y todo eso- Se explicó notando un brillo furtivo pasar por los ojos del otro.

-¡Me parece excelente! Hay que hacer eso algún día, ir a una convención de anime disfrazados haciendo Cos…Cos… haciendo eso de disfrazarnos-

-Cosplay- Le corrigió sonriendo- Y los foros son exactamente como los de videojuegos y películas, hay juegos de rol, lugares para comentar y dibujos e historias de los fans para ver y leer. Te mostraré luego- Kiku ya podía imaginar a Alfred disfrazado del personaje de América, podría sacarle muy buenas fotos, con orejas de gato, trajes de toda clase y… dios, iba a hacer oro para los fans con eso, bendito sea el fanservise y las fangirls.

-Wow, eso suena interesante, supongo que lo del rol es como los juegos de rol de mesa… bueno, ya me enseñaras… Ahora veamos Hetalia- Pidió de forma enérgica, indicándole con un movimiento de mano que fuera a sentarse a su lado. Definitivamente Alfred había acertado al ir a casa de su amigo y vecino japonés a pasar el rato y distraerse.

-Bueno, en lo que terminemos de ver Hetalia te muestro el tema de los foros- Le sonrió animado, bueno… tan animado como el japonés podía demostrar.

-Y luego vemos cuando podemos ir a una de esas convenciones. Hay que mostrarle al mundo los verdaderos Japón y América – Dijo antes de comenzar a reír estruendosamente logrando que Kiku reafirmara mentalmente que realmente el parecido era inimaginable, mientras veía a Alfred hacer poses y monólogos que aparentemente planeaba decir en su primera convención de anime.

-Bien, pero terminemos de ver Hetalia primero- Recivió un asentimiento por parte del americano, quien volvió a sentarse luego.

Así pasaron la tarde entera, viendo Hetalia, comentando la serie, viendo distintos foros sobre esta mientras Alfred se inscribía en cada foro que le mostraba Kiku y cada página referente a la serie que vieran por la internet. Después de esto ya para la hora de la cena decidieron detenerse un momento, Alfred para tomar café y Kiku algo de té, conversando lo que serían sus cosplays para la convención que venía el mes siguiente.

-Hay que ver en los foros si alguien más quiere acompañarnos haciendo cosplays de Hetalia así formamos a todos los personajes, o los que podamos- Comentó Alfred, ya entendiendo mucho más de que trataba todo aquel tema.

-Debes saber que si va alguien más de hetalia las chicas van a pedir fanservice yaoi, ya sabes… hombre con hombre- Exclamo con un rostro preocupado el japonés, no sabía que tan de acuerdo estaba Jones engañar a su amante por diversión.

-Mmh no tengo problema en besar a gente, no importa si son hombres o mujeres- Respondió pensativo para luego sonreír enormemente –Así que creo que no tendré problema-

-¿Y Matthew?-

-¿Quién?- Preguntó Alfred pestañando varias veces confundido

-Tu pareja, tu gemelo- Le dijo sorprendido de que olvidara la existencia de éste.

-Oh… es verdad… Mmmh, bueno no creo que le moleste realmente- Dijo torciendo ligeramente el ceñó al recordar lo sucedido en la mañana –Le dije que tendría que besar a un hombre, incluso hacer una escena de sexo, para la película de nuestros padres y ni se quejo-

Kiku se limitó a sonreír, encontró tiernamente infantil que el otro quisiera provocar celos en su pareja, y que se frustrara por no haberlo logrado lo hacía aún mejor. Intentó reconfortarlo con algunas palabras antes de cambiar el tema, comenzando a despedirse del otro ya que al día siguiente tenían clases y no era ya la mejor hora para seguir hablando.

-Además Mattew debe estar preocupado por ti Alfred-

-Es verdad, no le dije que pasaría por aquí- Dijo levantándose –Bueno Kiku, nos vemos mañana, aunque tal vez nos encontremos en alguno de los foros- Dijo riendo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida siendo acompañado por el otro.

Todo un nuevo mundo se le había abierto a Alfred, una nueva forma de descargar su fanatismo, otra forma de divertirse. Esa noche estaba decidido a leer los scans de la autora, a ver sitios de los fans, descubrir bien que era el yaoi y encontrar maneras de hacer su cosplay para el mes siguiente. Quería entrar completamente al mundo de Hetalia, conocer gente con la que pudiera hablar y tal vez intentar aquello que Kiku le había contado; rolear.

--------------Continuara--------

No olviden dejarme su review!! Y si quieren contactarme revisen mi perfil ;D


	7. Cap 6: Cold War

Dedicado a Aargh 83

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Himaruya-san

* * *

Cap 6:

_Flash Back_

_Los días habían pasado de manera casi normal, la diferencia era que ahora Alfred se había encerrado bastante, y su fanatismo por Hetalia le había separado ligeramente de su vida normal. Claro que sus "amigos" sabían que se le pasaría en cuanto le aburriera la serie. Pero Kiku y Matthew quienes habían sido casi obligados a entrar al círculo social de Alfred por éste mismo, comenzaron a notar extraños comportamientos en quienes se hacían llamar los Amigos del americano. Habían escuchado pequeñas conversaciones de pasillo que tal vez no debieron y se enteraron de que algo estaba siendo planeado en contra de Alfred, pero él, por su parte estaba absorto en el mundo del anime y no escuchaba las advertencias de su pareja y amigo._

_ -Venga, ya… son cuentos. Tal vez escucharon mal o malinterpretaron las cosas… nadie se atrevería a querer luchar contra mí, el héroe de la secundaria- Dijo casi gritando antes de soltar una sonora carcajada, por su parte Kiku y Matthew solo se limitaron a mirarse y suspirar. Alfred era demasiado confiado y terco_

_ -A-al, es enserio… t-tal vez deberías tener cuidado-_

_ -Ya, ya. Como digas- Dijo aún incrédulo el otro, caminando delante de los otros dos despidiendoce sin mirarles con un movimiento de mano._

_End Flash Back_

Golpeó su saco de pelea otra vez, gruñendo en el proceso. Gritando luego al volver a pegarle, necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba liberar la impotencia que sentía. Alfred llevaba más o menos media hora haciendo eso y más o menos el mismo tiempo llevaban Kiku y Mattew mirándole desde el quicio de la puerta, sin atreverse a dar un paso adelante y consolar al americano, había sido traicionado por todos los que había considerado sus amigos, todos liderados por una persona en especial "Iván Braginski" un ruso comunista que había llegado hacia no mucho a la escuela… o al menos eso pensaba Alfred, lo que no sabía es que llevaba ahí más tiempo que él y que había añorado el "poderío" de la escuela de hacía mucho tiempo, pero tuvo que cambiar mucho para conseguirlo, tuvo que sacrificar a muchos en el camino… pero no le importó hacerlo, seguro lo volvería a hacer si pudiera retroceder el tiempo.

-_That son of a bitch!_ *– Gritó golpeando nuevamente el saco con su brutal fuerza antes de abrazarse a él, ocultando su rostro. Kiku y Matthew no tardaron en acercarse.

-Tranquilo Alfred-san, no debe dejar que él lo haga sentirse así, no vale la pena… creo que… creo que podrá salir de esto- Dijo, el rubio debía de estar confundido, llorando de pena e impotencia al verse arrancado de su hermosa realidad a una mucho más fría y cruel.

-No me va a ganar… voy a volver a conseguir lo que tenía, voy a recuperarlo todo y más. Ese maldito ruso comunista no me va a ganar- Dijo levantando el rostro, no estaba apenado ni mucho menos lloraba.

-A-al…S-sabes que la venganza no es un buen camino, ¿N-no?... v-vamos, no le hagas nada- Se atrevió a duras penas el canadiense a decir, el brillo de los ojos de su hermano le aterraba, esa sonrisa tétrica y rostro frío le causaban escalofríos.

El rubio americano ya no escuchaba a su gemelo o a su amigo, estaba rabioso y planeando venganza, sonreía de medio lado de manera oscura y el brillo animoso de sus ojos había cambiado completamente. Kiku y Mattew se alejaron unos pasos, inevitablemente asustados. No había que ser psíquico para notar que Alfred hablaba enserio y que sin importarle como iba a arrancarle de vuelta todo aquello que Iván le había quitado.

-Me las va a pagar- Dijo mirando a la nada mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba lentamente, tal vez imaginando su venganza –Me las pagaras con creses Ivan Braginski, nadie se mete con el héroe y sale ileso… ni siquiera tú, mi archirrival personal-

Ese día Alfred y Iván empezaron una extraña guerra, ambos iban ganando aliados. Información sobre el otro para ponerse en ridículo mutuamente, compitiendo en todos los deportes y en todas las materias existentes en el instituto. Pero aún así no se iban a golpes aunque algunos de sus "compañeros" lo quisieran así, después de menos de tres semanas el colegio estaba dividido en dos bandos y la manera que habían encontrado de distinguirse fue con pequeños símbolos como un pañuelo azul si ibas por el lado de Alfred o uno de color rojo. Eran detalles que te hacían saber a qué bando pertenecías… claro que los "espías" o sapos como les decían entre los compañeros también existían.

Los estudiantes de la secundaria vivían en constante tensión, tirándose palabras acidas entre ellos, viendo que ganaba más trofeos o medallas, era un nerviosismo constante ante la idea de que en cualquier minuto uno de los dos lados iba a saltar contra el otro desatando una pelea brutal que acapararía a casi toda la institución. Pero por su lado Alfred e Iván llevaban una fría y acida relación cordial, cuando ambos estaban juntos la tención del ambiente podía ser cortada con un cuchillo, o al menos eso era lo que se decía.

-Alfred, deberías dejar de hacer lo que haces, tienes a toda la escuela separada- Le alegó una chica de aire asiático –Y si se agarran unos a otros nadie de la escuela se salvara ¡Y todos sabemos eso!-

-Pero no pasará, soy un héroe después de todo. No dejaría que los otros lastimaran a mi grupo, no pueden ganarnos de todas formas- Le dijo en respuesta el aludido, sonriendo enormemente.

-A-además c-casi no has ido a l-los ensayos en el teatro-

-Si, ya se bro. Pero con un actor de mi genial nivel no puedo si no llegar para salvar esa producción. Y puedo aprenderme las cosas luego, esto es más para entrar en el ambiente del teatro y yo no necesito eso- Dijo haciendo uso de su ya conocido enrome ego.

-N-no deberías confiarte tanto- Frunció ligeramente el ceño el más joven de los rubios. Su hermano realmente era muy terco he idiota –S-si no lo hicieras tal vez no… tal vez no estarías como ahora-

-¿Cómo ahora?- Alzo una ceja, mostrándose molesto –Como ahora es genial Matthew, esto ha pasado para mejor. Les demostraré a todos que no pueden llegar y meterse con el heroico Alfred F. Jones y salir ilesos- Resopló enojado-

-Alfred-san, porqué no mejor organizamos las cosas para el cosplay que casi llega- Habló Kiku, intentando tranquilizar al más alto de los tres, intentando que olvidara por un momento.

-Ah, eso… ya lo tengo listo. Conseguí unas cuantas naciones más en un foro de rol en el que estoy- Dijo sonriendo nuevamente como siempre –Tengo un España, Alemania, las dos Italias, Prussia y Inglaterra- El japonés no pudo si no sorprenderse.

-Eso es… muy impresionante, bueno. Solo nos queda buscar la ropa y estaremos listos- Lo había logrado, había calmado a la tormenta emergente.

-¡Claro! Realmente Hetalia es genial, la mangaka es una genio- Sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

-¿La?... es un hombre el que lo creo Alfred-san – Dijo riendo por lo bajo tapándose la boca con la muñeca .

-¿¡¡EL!!?- Se sorprendió de sobre manera –Pero todo ese yaoi entre lineas, fanservise… y bueno, no parece hecho por un chico- Eso solo hiso que el otro riera ligeramente más fuerte.

Más tarde esa noche Alfred se encontraba acostado en su cama con su macbook y una cocacola hablando por Messenger, tenía una pequeña sonrisa enternecida en el rostro. Ese era el único momento del día en el que realmente se podía relajar, en el que realmente se sentía bien, cuando hablaba con el Inglaterra del foro de rol en el que se había registrado como América.

-"_¡Y eso fue mi heroico día de hoy!_"- Le escribió en la pantalla agregando un gracioso emoticón que iba acorde a la situación.

-_"Bueno, al menos Salió algo productivo de hoy, te enteraste de que Himaruya es un "él" no un ella jajajajaja. Si serás baka** America"_- Le escribió en respuesta él otro.

-_"¿Aún no piensas decirle tu nombre al héroe?"_- Tapeo Alfred con una evidente picardía. De alguna forma el chico que estaba detrás del personaje de Inglaterra le encantaba, aún cuando no lo conocía del todo.

_-"Ya te lo diré en la convención baka. No seas apresurado"_-

-_"¡¡No es justo!! Yo quiero saber y que tú te sepas mi nombre también. Así podríamos ir a comer al McDonals algún día o algo así"_-

-_"No te quejes, tu tampoco me has dicho tu nombre como bien dijiste… además no me gusta el McDonals, odio la comida basura norteamericana"_- Al leer esto Alfred hiso una mueca que aparentaba estar molesta para luego soltar una suave risa, el chico se parecía al Inglaterra de la serie tal cual él se parecía a América.

-_"No te lo voy a decir hasta que tú me lo digas primero"_-

-_"Será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana tienes clases y te estoy reteniendo"_- El chico detrás del otro computador sonrió con tristeza ante la situación. Se había prometido no entregar su corazón ni tener sentimientos de ningún tipo por nadie… pero éste América había logrado traspasar todas sus espinas y había llegado a su corazón. No sabía si sentirse triste o feliz.

-_"No me retienes, me quedo porque quiero… A-además que clase de héroe sería si te dejara aquí en una red tan llena de pervertidos y cosas aburridas Ahahahaha"_- Eso le volvió a sacar una sonrisa al chico, esta vez una sincera.

-_"Vete a dormir América… Y-ya mañana hablaremos idiota, no es como si fuera a desaparecer"_-

-_"Está bien, está bien… pero te digo de ya que para la convención te robaré un beso en venganza por echarme!"_- Escribió Alfred sonriente, sabía que había hecho sonrojar al otro y eso le agradaba. Más sin querer saber la respuesta del otro apago su computador rápidamente y se hecho en su cama mirando el techo con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza: "Ese chico es totalmente adorable"

-----------Continuará-------------------

*: Significa "ese hijo de p---"

**: Idiota, creo que todos lo sabemos

Bueno, bueno comenzar diciendo: GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ; W ; !!

Y bueno, que espero que les gustara el capitulo que aquí es donde comienza el drama~~ chanchanchaaaan!!!!!

Y bueno, necesito ayuda para lo de la forma de terminar con la guerra fría que lo único que se me ocurre es un lemon xDUu!

Anyway! Espero sus reviews, son lo que me alimenta a seguir escribiendo ;w;

Nos veremos la próxima ;D


	8. Cap 7: Cosplay?

Hello people!!! Como realmente no me gustaba como me iba quedando lo de la finalización de la guerra fría traigo algo así como un intermedio. El día de la convención cosplay 8D

Espero les guste!

Y me dejen lindos reviews :3 ….. xD

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya-san

--------------

Cap 7: Cosplay?

Finalmente había llegado aquel dichoso día. Era la convención de anime de la ciudad y Alfred estaba junto a Kiku preparando su cosplay para poder salir en media hora más al encuentro de sus amigos de la red… al encuentro de ese Inglaterra que tanto le llamaba la atención e incluso había ganado su atención y corazón, y es más, había llegado al punto de lograr robarle el sueño esa noche , la anterior a su encuentro, imaginando mil y un físicos distintos para la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea hablándole.

Había soñado que era un negro alto y musculoso, un pequeño castaño tierno, un gordo con mucho acné y un chico sexy de cabello rubio o negro y brillante sonrisa. Pero en su mayoría alguien algo timido, muy tierno y atento, absolutamente dispuesto a ayudarle y cumplir sus caprichos. Si, así debía ser.

-Kiku ayúdame con esto, se me salió el avión de la chaqueta de cuero- Se quejo Alfred corriendo hacia la habitación en la que el japonés se estaba preparando. Él, al contrario del americano, había decidido usar el uniforme que mostraban en el anime para las guerras mundiales junto a una katana. –Wow… ¡Te ves igual a Japón!- Sonrió enormemente alegre.

-¿D-de verdad?- Preguntó algo cohibido el asiático mirándose en el espejo antes de darse media vuelta para sorprenderse al mirar a Alfred.

-Estoy genial, ¿Verdad?- Rió el chico al notar el rostro de su amigo –Es como si hubieran sacado a Japón y América del anime y seamos nosotros. O… como si Himaruya se hubiera basado en nosotros al hacerlos-

-Es… realmente impresionante- Dijo con una ligera sonrisa

-¡Lo es!- Exclamó animado antes de mostrar que en su mano tenía un avión de tela –Ahora sí, ¿Me ayudas?-

-Claro-

Ahí se entretuvieron un rato más hasta que salieron finalmente de la casa para dirigirse a la plaza que estaba frente al lugar del evento, sitio acordado por Alfred para que los del cosplay se juntaran. Una vez llegaron se encontraron con que Prussia, España y las dos Italias ya estaban ahí, el primero riendo fuertemente mientras el que hacía de España era agitado por Italia del Sur mientras Italia del norte intentaba tranquilizar a su "hermano". Ver aquella escena fue para Kiku y Alfred comenzar a entrar a un mundo paralelo, ¿Es que todos se parecían físicamente a los personajes también? Vaya grupo había encontrado el americano para juntarse.

-"Esto va a ser interesante"- Pensó el japonés sonriendo ligeramente, perdiéndose un momento en sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba su cámara digital nueva. Agradecía haber tenido la necesidad de comprar una nueva para esta convención y algo le decía que jamás se arrepentiría.

Ambos se acercaron a los otros, Alfred alzando la mano mientras gritándole a los otros chicos, llamando así la atención de estos, los cuales saludaron a ambos jóvenes una vez se juntaron todos. Estuvieron los primeros minutos comentando impresionados el parecido físico que existía entre los cosplayers y sus personajes, alagándose entre ellos, bueno… a excepción de dos, Italia del sur y Prusia; por su parte el primero, Lovino Vargas –Quien realmente era el mellizo del otro Italia Feliciano- si decía un alago era seguido de un insulto, o sin más eran insultos seguidos hacia cualquier cosa, mientras que Gilbert, que solo se alagaba a sí mismo. Ambos mostrando que su parecido con el personaje no era solo en apariencia.

Además de esto hablaron entremedio de varios otros temas mientras esperaban a que llegara Alemania e Inglaterra. El que haría del arisco alemán había dicho que se iba a atrasar pues tenía que viajar para llegar a la convención, pero el inglés ya debía de haber estado ahí… y el tiempo paso hasta que por fin llego un chico igual al Alemania de Hetalia siguiendo el margen de los anteriores, sacando nuevos chistes y risas.

Alfred participaba de todo esto, pero cada cuanto miraba hacia la entrada del lugar con una extraña mueca de tristeza antes de volver a mirar al grupo para sonreír y reír con la energía de siempre, Inglaterra no llegaba y a pesar de que el americano no quería perder la esperanza, había algo en su interior que le decía que no iba a llegar, que no iba a aparecer.

-"No va a llegar… D-debió haber tenido algún problema, sí, eso debió pasar. A la noche le preguntare si está bien y que paso"- Se mintió y auto convenció para no arruinarse el día, intentando quitar de su cabeza un momento al inglés para entrar a la convención junto a los otros, quienes ya se habían aburrido de esperar.

-Alfred-san, ¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Kiku viendo a Alfred en uno de sus momentos de desanimo, sin imaginarse que era lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza de su amigo.

-¿Eh?, Ah… _I'm fine*!_- Dijo casi gritando, mostrando su energía mientras hacía un signo de aprobación con el pulgar seguido de un guiño.

Gracias a ese "pequeño" grito de Alfred todos se dieron vuelta hacia ellos a mirarles, atrayendo consigo el primer grupo de fans de Hetalia hacia el grupo de cosplayers, la primera sesión de fotos que tendrían como grupo. Las primeras locuras y chistes internos que después comentarían al recordar aquella ocasión.

Pasaron todo el día rodeados de personas, sin siquiera poder comer tranquilos fuera del alcance del flash de las cámaras fotográficas de los distintos fans. Hicieron cosas que probablemente jamás imaginarían, ganando el concurso de cosplay lejos por la mayor votación gracias a varias cosas, entre ellas el monologo de Gilbert del comienzo, la alusión a la bomba nuclear con tonos de fanservise. Pero, lo que se llevo el premio fue después cuando Antonio, cosplayer de España, decidió dar un giro inesperado a su presentación improvisada al darle un beso a Gilbert cuando ambos se vieron excusándose en que era la forma en la que se saludaban los amigos del 'Bad Trio', cosa que desató un ataque de celos por parte de Lovino, quien aparentemente era el novio de Antonio. Esto saco varios gritos de las fans, casi tantas como las risas enternecidas de las chicas cuando Ludwig, quien hacía de Alemania, se sonrojo gracias a que Feliciano alegremente exclamo que también quería un beso de 'SU Doitsu'.

Nadie les podía negar que la habían pasado de maravilla y que habían reído como pocas veces se hacía en la vida, pero como todas las cosas la convención había llegado a su fin y ahora se encontraban tomándose las últimas fotos ya fuera del lugar, sin querer volver a la realidad que les esperaba.

-Buah!- Exclamó en una especie de lloriqueo Feliciano mientras se abrazaba a Ludwig- No me quiero ir aún- Dijo en modo cantarín haciendo que su mellizo se auto-golpeara el rostro con la palma de su mano.

-No seas idiota Feliciano, **tenemos** que irnos- Le respondió recalcando el 'tenemos', tirándole de un brazo para que se soltara del otro chico.

-Oow, pero Lovi- Exclamó haciendo un puchero Antonio –No seas así, venga ¿Por qué no nos vamos todos a un Bar o una Disco?- Sugirió mirando al grupo, haciendo reír entre dientes a Gilbert mientras éste pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros del español.

-No es una mala idea, claro que a mí se me pudo haber ocurrido algo mejor… pero no está mal. Tienes cerebro español, me agradas- Habló haciendo reír al español.

-Gracias, supongo- Le respondió sonriente antes de mirar al resto del grupo -¿Ustedes que dicen?-

-¡VAMOS!- Rió estruendosamente el americano mientras Kiku se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente, dando a conocer que estaba de acuerdo y Feliciano saltaba alegremente ante la idea.

-¿Y tu, _West_?- Pregunto el alvino de ojos rojos al alemán.

-S-supongo que está bien, mientras haya cerveza- Le respondió algo tímido, cosa que contrastaba fuertemente con su fuerte y rudo tono de voz y rasgos físicos.

-¡Está decidido entonces!- Volvió a hablar el español con una enorme sonrisa antes de ser fuertemente empujado, logrando incluso botarlo al suelo – O-ouch!-

-¿A mí no piensas preguntarme si estoy de acuerdo o no, verdad?- Lovino había sido quien empujo fuertemente al otro chico, y ahora se encontraba con el ceño fruncido esperando su respuesta, interrumpiéndole para hablar a penas vio que el otro abría la boca para contestar –¡No! Claro que no, ¿No es así? Tú asumes que yo quiero ir, ¿Y qué pasa si estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa? ¡IDIOTA!-

Sin decir más el italiano dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose del lugar, dejando tras de sí un silencio sepulcral que fue interrumpido por una pequeña risita salida de la boca del español, quien se levanto disculpándose rápidamente con todos antes de alejarse del lugar corriendo a la siga del otro chico. Nadie dijo nada por un momento hasta que la estruendosa risa del americano rompió el ambiente.

-¡S-son iguales a los personajes!- Exclamó entre risas haciendo que la tensión desapareciera y todos soltaran ligeras risas comenzando a bromear con lo que había sucedido momentos antes en aquel lugar.

Luego de eso Feliciano comenzó a contar un poco sobre la historia que tenían ellos dos, que llevaban bastante tiempo viviendo juntos como pareja y se conocían casi de toda la vida. Feliciano y Lovino habían sido dados en adopción y la familia del español había adoptado al arisco italiano mientras que unos amigos de ésta misma familia habían adoptado a Feliciano, por lo que a pesar de no verse todos los días ambos mellizos no habían perdido el contacto.

El menor de los dos, Feliciano, aún vivía con su familia adoptiva mientras que su hermano se había ido de casa junto con Antonio ya que los 'padres' de ambos no aceptaban la relación que ellos dos habían alcanzado con el tiempo.

-Mi hermano siempre ha sido así con Antonio, pero es porque es vergonzoso y le cuesta demostrar lo que realmente siente- Habló el Italiano en su usual suave tono de voz mientras miraba con una sonrisa el lugar por donde se habían ido los otros dos. –Pero Antonio le quiere tal como es y le entiende a la perfección-

-¿No te molesta su relación? Quiero decir, es incesto ¿No? Además de que sean dos hombres– Preguntó Gilbert sin tapujos volviéndose el centro de atención de todos, recibiendo una mirada de regaño por parte de Kiku y Ludwig quienes aunque conocían de hace poco a Feliciano le habían tomado un gran y especial cariño –O al menos lo es técnicamente- Se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada del japonés y alemán sobre sí -¡Oh, vamos! ¡Es raro!-

-Si mi hermano es feliz no me importa, además el amor no conoce de sexo, edad, raza, situación económica, comida típica o pasta distinta, ¿Sabes?-

-¿Pasta?- Preguntó el alvino mirándole raro antes de comenzar a reir –Eres raro chico, muy raro.

-Ya basta primo- Habló ahora el alemán en defensa del italiano haciendo reir entre dientes al alvino haciendo que Ludwig se sonrojara ligeramente -¿Q-que?

-No me digas que ya eres gay por Feliciano- Rió fuertemente haciendo que el sonrojo del otro chico aumentara considerablemente. Gilbert iba a agregar algo más cuando se ve interrumpido rápidamente por Kiku.

-¡Alfred-san!- Habló mirando al susodicho mientras veía su reloj –Tenemos que irnos o no alcanzaremos a comprar la figurita que queríamos ir a ver, ya están por cerrar. Además Matthew debe estar esperándonos en casa- Dijo alarmado, comenzando a mostrarse inquieto.

-_Shit! Your right**_!- Exclamó antes de despedirse junto a Kiku de Gilbert, Ludwig y Feliciano para salir corriendo del lugar.

-Bueno, no me gusta hacer de violinista, además no quiero opacarte con mi hermosa y espectacular presencia primo. Así que ustedes lamentablemente tendrán que seguir sin mi maravillosa persona - Dijo el alvino guiñándole un ojo a ambos antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria a los otros, despidiéndose con un movimiento de la mano –¡Recuerden tomar mucha cerveza en mi nombre, pero de la Alemana, eh! –Les gritó ya de lo lejos sin voltear a verlos.

------------------Continuara---------------

Y qué tal? 8D les gusto? Espero que si! Además de que quiero que me respondan algo…. Con que pareja nos vamos ahora?

Feli y Lud?

Toño y Lovi?

Alfred y su Iggy cibernético? (Omgosh que fail suena eso xD)

Espero sus respuestas 8D !!!!

*Im fine : Estoy bien

**Shit! Your right: Mierda, tienes razón


	9. Especial San Valentín

Aquí he llegado yo con un especial de San Valentín!!! (y me disculpo por no subir el cap. que sigue –en el cual por cierto hubo empate de USAxUK y ToñoxLovi… pero como el especial es USAxUK, será ToñoxLoni :p- pero tengo problemas con este xD)

ESPERO LES GUSTE 8D! QUE AQUÍ COMIENZA EL USAxUK QUE TANTO ESPERABAN!

Nuevamente, capítulo dedicado a Aargh! (Feliz cumpleaños sweety :3 I love you)

[[ Hey! PARA LAS FANS DE ALFRED: hay un lugar en donde pueden preguntarle o decirle lo que quieran! formspring . me / WorldHero, ahí también encontraran links a otros personajes de Hetalia ;D … esto es un regalo para quienes se dan el tiempo de leer estas cosas xD ]]

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Himaruya-san, no me pertenecen Dx

-------

Especial San Valentín – Capitulo 9 –

Eran las 5 y media de la tarde, y mirando a distintas parejas caminar enamoradas de la mano por el lugar, con el estomago en el cuello y los nervios afectándole todo el organismo se encontraba Alfred, de pie bajo el árbol más grande de uno de los pequeños parques de la ciudad. Estaba vistiendo sus vaqueros azules mientras se resguardaba del frío viento primaveral con una ligera bufanda y una chaqueta delgada color naranja, mientras en una mano escondida en el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta escondía un chocolate y en la otra traía unas hermosas rosas rojas.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al recordar el porqué estaba ahí, recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, bueno, en realidad la noche anterior: había estado hablando con su Inglaterra, escuchando como éste se quejaba de lo estúpido y odioso que le resultaba aquella fecha mientras el americano intentaba por todos los medios disuadirle de su amarga idea para hacerle ver que el día era especial, era el día en que se celebraba el amor de las personas. _"Eres un idiota ingenuo, aún te falta crecer y vivir"_ le había dicho, pero aún si así fuera… y aunque san Valentín fuera un mal día o un día normal no importaba, había ayudado a que algo especial sucediera. Ayudo a que Alfred se declarará a aquel chico, y que aún sin conocer si quiera su nombre real decidiera engañar y mentirle a su hermano, su amante, aprovechando el viaje que había hecho la compañía de teatro para pasar aquel día con aquel extrañamente conocido desconocido. Era ridículo, digno de esas horriblemente dulces películas románticas, pero poco o nada le importaba y el que estuviera allí esperando a que un rubio de ojos verdes algo bajito con una chaqueta estampada con la bandera de Inglaterra y pantalones pitillos negros llegara al lugar.

Sinceramente le había costado conseguir que el inglés le dijera al menos como era físicamente, pero lo había logrado.

Una brisa helada cruzo el lugar haciendo que Alfred se encogiera ligeramente, cerrando los ojos al sentir como un escalofrío subía su columna en un intento de provocar calor. Y fue ahí cuando escuchó una voz ligeramente conocida.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué carajo haces aquí Alfred?- El aludido abrió sus ojos encontrándose con las verdes esmeraldas que el otro tenía por ojos. -¿No deberías estar con Matthew?-

-Arthur… -Dijo quedamente frunciendo el ceño- Te recuerdo que la compañía de Teatro viajo hasta aquí viejo cejotas-

-Pero nos dieron el día libre –Se cruzó de brazos mirándole recriminatoriamente- Podías haber llegado mañana, hoy es San Valentín- Dijo dándose una pausa mirándolo de arriba abajo para luego hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa con los labios mientras caminaba hacia el árbol apoyándose en él- Pero veo que no lo vas a pasar solo, ¿Esperas a Matty o es que no te basta con él y tienes a alguien más?- Le miró con asco, era despreciable que le hiciera algo así a alguien tan bueno y puro como el canadiense.

-¿Pues estoy esperando a alguien más, algún problema? Además puedo decir lo mismo de ti, te veo con un chocolate envuelto en la mano, pero no veo a Francis en ningún lado. Parece que el caballero inglés no es tan caballeroso después de todo-

Arthur no supo que responder a esto y simplemente se sonrojo ligeramente desviando la mirada mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño.

-Francis y yo no somos nada-

-Todos saben que ustedes dos se acuestan y mantienen una relación de amantes, ¿Sabes?-

-Si, bueno… es solo sexo, nada más- Dijo mientras su sonrojo aumentaba notoriamente. Aclaró su garganta mientras su sonrojo bajaba –De todas formas, ¿Por quién engañas a Matty, por alguien más lindo, más sexy?

-No se- Dijo levantándose de hombros ganándose una interrogante mirada por parte de su acompañante –No le conozco- Se explicó sintiéndose ligeramente ridículo –Nos conocemos solo por internet, anoche hemos quedado aquí. ¿Y tú? ¿Cambias a Francis por alguien que no huele tan mal? –Se burló

-T-tampoco se- Respondió ganándose ahora él la extrañada mirada del americano antes de que este mismo se pusiera a reír –H-hey! Hoy en día las citas por internet son normales! A-además ya llevo tiempo hablando con él-

El ambiente se había relajado notoriamente y ahora Alfred cruzaba sus brazos por encima de su cabeza riendo alegremente, así que a ese nivel de desesperación había llegado el chico. Le miró y volvió a reír haciendo enojar al otro.

-¿Y donde le conociste, en un chat caliente para viejos?- Bromeó aún riendo, agachándose ligeramente para sostenerse el estomago haciendo que Arthur se pusiera rojo de ira.

-¡Lo conocí en un foro de anime! ¿Ok? Y si, me gustan esas cosas. ¿Y qué?- Exclamó colocando sus manos en la cintura, y por su parte Alfred había dejado de reír de golpe y miraba el suelo con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Un foro de Hetalia?- Preguntó mientras lentamente movía sus ojos para poder observar el rostro ahora sorprendido de Arthur -¿No será… Ciudad de Hetalianos?

-No me digas que…. – Contuvo su respiración mirando a Alfred fijamente, casi con miedo –_Oh, bloody hell(1)_… t-tienes que estarme jodiendo –Hiso una pausa y trago en seco - ¿América? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz haciendo que el otro asintiera con la cabeza. Arthur sintió como se le iba el aire y su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer desmayado, movió un pié hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio y caer, apoyándose en el árbol.

- Osea que tú…. _Oh fuck(2)_…. ¿Inglaterra?- Preguntó el de chaqueta anaranjada una vez se incorporo haciendo que el otro asintiera aún en shock –_Holly sh(3)…_- Exclamó pasando una mano por su cabello sin saber que pensar o que decir en aquel extraño momento, o mejor dicho, sin poder si quiera pensar, mucho menos hablar.

Alfred sin más callo sentado al piso aún con la mirada perdida y la confusión a flor de piel, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-Será mejor que me vaya, esto… esto no… yo no…- Intentó hablar para excusarse Arthur, queriendo simplemente salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Comenzó a caminar pero algo le detuvo, Alfred le agarraba del pantalón ligeramente sonrojado, desviando la mirada.

-Ya estás aquí… y yo ya no puedo pasar el día con Matthew- Suspiró como si se tragara la vergüenza y el sonrojo le volvió a mirar con una de sus clásicas sonrisas –Además es un día normal, ¿No?... ¿Porqué no vamos y recorremos la ciudad?-

Arthur se quedo sin palabras por un momento y luego cerró sus ojos pintando en sus finos labios una sonrisa ligeramente pedante, levantándose de hombros para aparentar que el que él americano dijera eso no le importaba en absoluto.

-Supongo que tendré que conformarme contigo hoy- Le dijo por fin, logrando soltar una fuerte y melodiosa carcajada por parte del otro.

Arthur al oírle se sonrojó de golpe, era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír de forma tan sincera. Cuando ensayaban el rubio siempre se mostraba aburrido, pedante o enojado al estar peleando con él, si bien le había escuchado reír en alguna ocasión, jamás había sido como la risa que había soltado ahora… tan real, sincera y cálida. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente intentando alejar esas ideas de su cabeza

–"_¿En qué mierda estas pensando Inglaterra? Es solo una maldita risa"_- Se recriminó mentalmente. Encontrándose al abrir los ojos nuevamente con que Alfred le miraba muy de cerca. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo de golpe y alejó unos pasos chocando nuevamente contra el árbol. -¿¡QUÉ MIERDA HACES ALFRED?! –Exclamó bastante exasperado haciendo reír nuevamente al otro.

-Estaba hablándote pero no me escuchabas, por eso me acerque para ver si te despertaba de tu sueño- Dijo aún entre pequeñas risitas antes de mirarle con picardía -¿En qué pensabas?-

-En nada que te interese- Dijo luego de carraspear y olvidar la vergüenza de golpe, volviendo a su actitud de caballero inglés que tanto ocupaba. –De todas formas, ¿De qué hablabas?-

-Te estaba preguntando si te gustaba el café, hace algo de frío y podríamos ir a Starbucks- Le propuso con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, deteniéndose antes de que el inglés pudiera decir cualquier cosa –Ah! Espera, es verdad… no te gusta el café- Suspiró, no entendía eso de Arthur… ósea, ¡El café era lo mejor junto a la coca cola, las hamburguesas y las papas fritas!

-Podríamos ir a una cafetería entonces, de esa forma yo podría pedir té y scons mientras tú… comes alguna de tus porquerías-

-¿¡Porquerías?¡ HEY YO NO INSULTE TUS MALDITOS SCONS O TÚ HORRIBLE TÉ- Exclamó indignado Alfred, subiendo drásticamente el tono de voz al sentirse atacado.

-¡ESO PORQUE NO SON HORRIBLES AL CONTRARIO DE TU… DE TU MALDITO CAFÉ Y PORQUERÍAS CHATARRA!- Respondió de igual forma haciendo que Alfred comenzara a reír, descolocándose- ¿¡D-DE QUE DEMONIOS TE RIES?¡- Preguntó sonrojado con el ceño fruncido.

-IC- Dijo entre risas, dejando aún más descolocado a Arthur –_In Character_- Se explicó a medias –Eso quiere decir que te pareces o eres igual, como es tu caso, a tu personaje de anime… Eres igual a Iggy- Rió nuevamente sacando una ligera sonrisa del otro, quien con eso había olvidado su sonrojo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti Alfred- Dijo cruzándose de brazos mirándole con una sonrisa divertida –Además de que eres igual físicamente, así como yo-

-¡Lo sé! –Sonrió enormemente- Espera a que le cuente luego a Kiku, se va a querer morir - -¿Kiku?- Preguntó mirándole ligeramente celoso -¿Otro de tus novios?-

-No, uno de mis mejores amigos. Él es igual a Japón- Rió entre dientes sacando un ligero "Ah, ya" por parte de su acompañante –Ya, mejor vamos a una cafetería… ¿Conoces alguna?-

-Si, vamos para allá-

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta la cafetería, hablando de Hetalia… mejor dicho, Alfred le contaba animadamente a Arthur como es que había conocido la serie para luego pasar a que conocía a alguien igual a Rusia en su colegio "Ivan Braginski" y la extraña situación por la que estaba pasando su escuela, una "guerra fría" había dicho con una ceja alzada Arthur ante aquella historia, llevándose un asentimiento por parte del americano. El tiempo pasó rápido y hablando de esas cosas llegaron a la cafetería, pidiendo Arthur, tal cual dijo; scons y té. Mientras que Alfred pidió un café americano junto a un pie de manzana.

-Arthur…-Preguntó una vez la camarera que había preguntado por su orden se había ido, llamando la atención del otro- ¿Porqué no fuiste a la convención cosplay? –

-Francis no me dejo salir ese día- Respondió, recibiendo una mirada incrédula –Me evito la salida, organizo una reunión con un busca-talentos importante y después quiso divertirse un rato conmigo…a…a su manera, tu sabes- Dijo algo sonrojado.

-Ah…- Dijo desganado con el ceño fruncido, no era que no le agradara el francés, pero ahora si le molestaba y no sabía por qué.

El silenció se prolongo unos minutos hasta que a Arthur se le ocurrió preguntar cómo había sido finalmente la reunión cosplay y que qué cosas habían hecho, logrando entusiasmar nuevamente a Alfred quien le contó con lujo de detalles y comentarios todo lo que había sucedido, que todos eran personajes IC, además de la historia de amor de Lovino y Antonio, entre otras cosas. Logrando que ambos terminaran riendo nuevamente hasta que él tiempo se les fue agotando y las horas pasaron rápidamente llegando pronto a ser las 8 y pico de la noche.

-Será mejor que paguemos la cuenta y comencemos a caminar al hotel- Propuso Arthur, la verdad es que aún no quería irse, pero por suerte ambos estaban alojando en el mismo lugar y podrían conversar hasta llegar allí.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Dijo algo desanimado el americano, transformando su sonrisa en una más desganada mientras levantaba la mano para llamar a la chica que les había atendido para pedirle la cuenta.

Pagaron sin más y se retiraron del lugar en silencio, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, ambos sin querer llegar a casa y sin descubrir realmente porqué. Tal vez era por culpa de esos sentimientos que habían nacido inquietos y extraños en esas conversaciones por internet, en esas horas de rol y risas, en esos dramas y comedias que se inventaban junto a otros para protagonizar, o quizás era por lo contrario, por el hecho de que aún se les hacia raro el estar junto al otro porque no se asimilaban aún a la persona con la que hablaban por internet, si no que más bien se tomaban aún como el Alfred F. Jones y Arthur Kirkland que eran casi enemigos en los ensayos de teatro y que pasaban peleando por casi cualquier cosa… o posiblemente era por ambas.

La caminata fue lenta y se cruzaron pocas palabras hasta llegar al hotel en el que se alojaban, el cual era uno de los más caros de la ciudad gracias al padre de Alfred, quién para que su hijo no durmiera en una pocilga se había ofrecido a pagarlo. Sin más entraron saludando al viejo dependiente, dirigiéndose inmediatamente al asesor.

-Bueno… l-la he pasado bien Alfred- Dijo algo inquieto por el corto espacio en el que ambos estaban

-Si, yo igual- Respondió intentando no mostrarse ligeramente incomodo.

-Bueno… - Arthur estaba mirando el contador de pisos – Ya estamos por llegar así que me despido –Se dio media vuelta para colocarse frente a Alfred extendiendo su mano cuando el asesor se detiene de golpe y las luces se apagan, logrando que el inglés perdiera el equilibrio ante lo brusco de la frenada, siendo atrapado rápidamente por los brazos de Alfred. Sonrojándose de sobremanera, agradeciendo la falta de luz del lugar.

-Se cortó la luz- Dijo Alfred separando a Arthur de sí, intentando parecer indiferente aunque su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y la sangre se había agolpado en su rostro.

-No te puedo creer- Dijo irónicamente, algo molesto por la actitud del americano. El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos dos mientras Arthur se debatía internamente a preguntar o no lo que tenía en mente, armándose finalmente de valor para hacerlo –L-lo que dijiste anoche… ya sabes, por msn. ¿Era verdad? –

Alfred se sorprendió, la pregunta fue tan repentina que se atoró con su propia saliva haciendo que Arthur rápidamente se acercara para ayudarle por lo que con una mano le detuvo.

-Estoy bien… -Carraspeo un momento e intento escoger las palabras, pero por más que busco no encontró una manera "adecuada" de decirle que sí, y hablar ahora se le hacía bastante difícil gracias al nudo nervioso que se había apoderado de su garganta –Yo… - Suspiró un momento, varias veces antes Arthur le había dicho lo mucho que le odiaba en la compañía de teatro. No iba a ponerse en ridículo diciendo que si, pero era un héroe, no podía mentir –No creo que sea bueno responderte, tú tienes a Francis y yo a Matthew… y bueno… - No alcanzó a decir nada más ya que unos labios se acoplaron a los suyos de una forma que estaba muy lejana a ser tímida, aunque aún así sintió una gota de agua llegar a su rostro del rostro del otro, Arthur estaba llorando.

-Yo si lo decía en serio- Dijo con voz entrecortada, apoyándose luego en el pecho de Alfred, humedeciéndole la ropa con sus lagrimas –Baka- Dijo sollozante cuando Alfred le estrecho entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-No era mentira, pero… no funcionaría, ya has visto como nos peleamos siempre- Dijo quedamente sacándole otro sollozo al inglés.

Se quedaron así un instante hasta que Arthur dejo de llorar, aún protegidos por la intima oscuridad del lugar. Deseando ambos poder alargar ese momento para toda la eternidad, pero sabían que era mucho pedir y que tarde o temprano se verían obligados a despertar.

Arthur suspiro dentro del abrazo, estrechándose al cuerpo del otro al sentir como Alfred soltaba el agarre, pensaba que le iba a alejar… pero muy por el contrario, el americano tomó delicadamente el mentón del otro, ladeándolo para poder besarle de forma tierna y lenta, como si buscara consuelo en la boca del otro, un escape aún mayor a la realidad. El inglés jadeo dentro de los labios del otro de forma inconsciente dándole paso a la juguetona lengua de su acompañante haciendo que ambos se unieran en un desenfrenado deseo justo antes de que la luz se encendiera. Y como cualquiera que sabe que está actuando mal, se separaron al instante, ambos sonrojados y ligeramente agitados por lo acalorado y húmedo que se había vuelto aquella acción.

La incomodidad reinaba en aquel lugar cuando las puertas del ascensor por fin se abrieron y ambos se separaron sin decir nada más que un cordial "Buenas noches", guardando para sí mismos aquel instante… sin saber las consecuencias que luego tendría en ambos

------------------Continuará-----------

Y? Que les ha parecido?! Todo bien?! 8D DENME SUS OPINIONES Y ALIENTENME A ESCRIBIR –Sinceramente lo necesito ; x ;!!

Anyway! As always! Gracias por sus reviews!

_bloody hell(1) : Es una especie de "oh demonios" pero al estilo inglés xD –Realmente no sé cómo definirlo_

_Oh fuck(2) : Oh mierda_

_Holly sh(3) : Viene del Holly shit … que es textualmente significa "Santa mierda", es una forma de expresar lo mismo que las dos de arriba como pueden imaginar. xD_


	10. Cap 8: AntonioxLovino

LAMENTO LA DEMORA!! DX es que he estado tan perdida por la vida! Primero me fui de vacaciones a Bolivia a ver unos familiares y amigos de mi madre allá y no tenía acceso al internet y luego con esto del terremoto en chile quedó todo horrible (Soy de Talca, zona de catástrofe) y bueno….. asdasdasd la inspiración no quería llegar tampoco y ayer a duras penas escribí este capítulo D8

Espero les guste de todas formas, y nuevamente dejo un regalito aquí el formspring de Alfred donde pueden llegar a preguntar lo que quieran y encontraran los formsprings de otros personajes

http:// www. Formspring . me / WorldHero

O si quieren mi formspring también para que me hechen puteadas cuando demoro mucho ahahahah

http:// www. Formspring . me / HeroxMayu

Bueno, ahora si les dejo con éste capítulo!

Disclaimer: los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, todos sus derechos reservados a Himaruya-san

* * *

Cap 8:

-¡L-lovino!- Respiró agitadamente el español sin borrar de sus labios esa boba sonrisa que le caracterizaba había corrido bastante ya que el susodicho había corrido en un comienzo al ver cómo Antonio se le acercaba –Espérame- Le dijo y como si el enojo del italiano no estuviera presente le tomo de la mano haciendo que el otro en un movimiento brusco se soltara.

-¿Que mierda crees que haces?- Le preguntó sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido el otro chico, alejándose unos pasos del español.

- Te tomo de la mano –Le respondió con simpleza, sonriendo cálidamente para su amante.

-¡Estamos en mitad de la calle, idiota! A-además se supone que estamos peleados, no vengas a tomarme de la mano pedazo de imbécil –Dijo algo nervioso ante la hermosa e inquebrantable sonrisa de Antonio, intentando no mirarle sin poder evitarlo.

-Ya sé que estamos en mitad de la calle -Se le acerco acariciándole el rostro, juntando las frentes de ambos- Y vine para que no te enojaras conmigo, perdóname Lovi – Le dijo mirándole de forma tierna-

-Y-ya idiota, pero no te pongas así- Se separa notoriamente sonrojado, desviando la mirada, sintiendo como su corazón se descolocaba de lo rápido que iba. Ahí fue cuando reparó en lo extraña que se debía ver la pose en la que estaban, él sonrojado como tarado y el otro sonriendo como estúpido… ambos con las frentes unidas y los cuerpos realmente cerca – Dijiste que sabias que estábamos en mitad de la calle, así que aléjate de mi maldito español pervertido – Se apresuró a decir a tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás, demasiado rápido aparentemente, pues perdió el equilibrio siendo agarrado por los brazos del español justo a tiempo.

-¡Lovi! ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó mirándole preocupado para luego notar el enorme sonrojo en el rostro del otro y reír sin poder controlarse – ¡Ahahahah estás todo rojo, pareces un lindo tomate así! – Recibió una mirada asesina por parte del italiano quien no demoró en levantarse nuevamente de forma brusca, con el orgullo algo afectado, comenzando a caminar quedándose extrañamente callado esta vez.

El de ojos castaños noto que Antonio no le seguía y suspirando para armarse de paciencia y valor, aún algo sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido dio media vuelta mientras seguía evitando mirar fijamente al español, estiro su mano hacia el español haciendo que este con una sonrisa aún más brillante y hermosa de lo normal corriera para alcanzarle tomándole de la mano. Aquello había sido una invitación a que siguieran caminando, fue un "vamos a casa" sin palabras, y es que entre ellos dos estas no se necesitaban e incluso solían entorpecer algunas cosas… Al menos así era como Lovino lo veía.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos, en su propio mundo, disfrutando de la calidez de la mano del otro.

Tardaron poco en llegar, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció a ambos.

-Lovi- Llamo quedamente el español logrando atraer la mirada de éste, quien intentaba abrir la puerta. Besándole sorpresivamente apenas tuvo la oportunidad.

El italiano iba a reprochar, por mucho que le gustaran sus besos algo en su interior no le permitía mostrarse de esa forma con él, sin mencionar el hecho de que él no estaba a la merced de Antonio y simplemente no se iba a dejar hacer, ¡¡MENOS AÚN CUANDO CUALQUIERA PODÍA VERLES!! ¿¡Qué pensarían los vecinos de él?! Ósea, ya todos saben que Antonio es un pervertido, pero… ¿Y él?. Dios, debía verse penoso siendo casi literalmente tragado y violado por un tarado sin cerebro español.

Esos pensamientos corrieron por su cabeza en unos segundos, mientras él intentaba liberarse del agarre, pero un ligero toque en su extraño rulo hizo que esas ideas quedaran en el olvido atrayendo a sí una exquisita oleada de placer y ansias de sentir más de aquello, de aquel placer cosquilleante en su cuerpo, queriendo tocar un poco más, sentir el roce de sus pieles, quería más de su amado español.

Y así, sin casi siquiera pensarlo Lovino se aferro al cuerpo del español volviendo más pasional aquel beso para gusto de Antonio, quien sin hacerse de rogar le siguió animadamente, sonriendo para sus adentros al llevar una mano a la llave que estaba aún en la puerta para terminar de abrirla y poder hacer las cosas de manera más adecuada. Error que le costaría el enojo renacido del menor.

-¿Q-que demonios crees que haces? ¿¡Quién demonios te crees que eres para llegar y hacer algo así en público tu maldito español de pacotilla!?- Le preguntó una vez volvió a sus cávales, alejándose del español rápidamente. Mostrándose enojado aunque su sonrojo y respiración agitada denotara algo muy contrario a sus palabras. El español se limitó a reir antes de volver a acercarse al italiano, atrayéndole a su cuerpo con un brazo que cruzó por la cintura del otro.

-Nadie nos estaba viendo Lovino, y ya no tienes tampoco por qué preocuparte- Sonrió antes de besarle la mejilla de forma lenta y sinuosa, recorriendo con sus labios la piel del otro hasta llegar a su oreja –Ahora estamos en casa y nadie puede decirnos nada- Le susurró sintiendo al otro estremecer ante su voz ronca.

-Y-ya! –Le empujó con fuerza logrando que perdiera el equilibrio y callera sobre la alfombra del living… llevándose consigo al italiando también, logrando nuevamente que el español riera y que su orgullo se sintiera herido –Callate maldit… - No alcanzó a terminar la oración pues el mayor le había callado con un beso-

-No es necesario que digas nada, fue entretenido- Le dijo sonriéndole, besándole nuevamente antes de que él castaño dijera cualquier cosa en forma de reproche, moviéndose para poder cambiar de posición y quedar él arriba, mirándole de forma intensa al separar sus labios de los del otro, haciéndole sonrojar.

-Eres un maldito pervertido- Le dijo con el ceño fruncido, girando su rostro hacia un lado en un vago intento de evitar que notara lo sonrojado que estaba, intentando también no perderse en el brillo de aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, no lo admitiría nunca pero ya había cedido y esperaba al siguiente movimiento de Antonio con ansias e impaciencia –… Eres molesto…- Volvió a quejarse mostrándose enojado, más sin hacer nada para quitarse al mayor de encima ya que esta no se quejaba de sus acciones, si no de la falta de estas. No lo iba a decir y no haría nada al respecto pero le molestaba de Antonio el tiempo que perdía mirándole y lo que demoraba en volver a besarle o hacer algo.

-Aah…- Ladeó el rostro aún sonriente, mostrándose falsamente pensativo –¿Lo crees? Yo pensé que… -Esta vez el fue quien se vió interrumpido por los labios del otro, y no pudo evitar sorprenderse en un comienzo para luego mirarle divertido ante aquella reacción.

-Cállate ya y haz lo que vayas a hacer- Le dijo sin mirarle, hablando de manera tosca sacando una enorme y sincera sonrisa de los labios del otro quien no demoró en volver a besar esta vez con más pasión y hambre. Y el italiano no se hizo de rogar esta vez y respondió con igual intensidad y necesidad, aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor.

Las caricias no se hicieron esperar y la ropa salía despedida para terminar olvidada en distintos puntos del salón, en esos momentos solo estorbaba en la necesidad de amar, de demostrar el cariño y dejar explotar la pasión contenida que esperaba salir por parte de los dos.

-Te amo Lovino- Se escuchó el susurro de la agitada voz de Antonio perderse en la inmensidad del lugar, siendo correspondido por un aún más quedo "Yo también, idiota" por parte del susodicho.

Hacer el amor… esa era la única forma que tenía el italiano de demostrarle su cariño sin tapujos al español, con besos toscos y movimientos posesivos y quedos susurros que eran entregados entre jadeos y gemidos.

-Eres hermoso- Le susurró al oído Antonio a Lovino, recorriendo con un solo dedo la espina dorzal del otro haciéndole arquear mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar de que el placer que sentía le obligaba a cerrarlos de cuando en cuando.

-N-no digas cosas vergonzosas- Le respondió tapándose el rostro con el brazo.

-Digo la verdad- Dijo quitándole el brazo del rostro al otro, besándole la frente antes de besarle nuevamente los labios recibiendo un empujón por parte del menor.

-¡Pero sigue siendo vergonzoso!- Logrando incorporarse haciendo que Antonio también se sentara sobre el suelo mirándole extrañado. ¿Es que realmente se iba a ir?... lo dudaba, conocía a lovino, pero aún así cuando el menor mostró ademanes de levantarse con ligero toque en su rulo le retuvo haciendo esa idea desaparecer junto al eco de los gemidos ahogados que Lovino, ahora con la frente apoyada en su hombro, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener en su garganta, sin lograrlo del todo –I-idiota n-no me toques ahí- Dijo a duras penas, entre jadeos. Cerrando con fuerza sus ojos mientras intentaba controlar todas las sensaciones que se le venían al cuerpo cuando le tocaba ahí. No importaba realmente la cantidad de veces que lo hubiera hecho en el pasado, siempre se le hacía extraño.

-¿Pero porque? Te vez lindo cuando haces esas caras y sueltas esos gemidos- Habló de forma tranquila.

-I-idiota- Fue todo lo que logró auricular antes de soltar un fuerte gemido que rozaba el placer, el dolor y la sorpresa. Antonio de improviso había adentrado uno de sus dedos a la entrada del italiano, jadeando él luego al sentir la mano de Lovino rodear su sexo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de tener esos profundos y ahora, gracias al placer, algo acuosos ojos cafés mirándole fijamente. Estaba mordiéndose el labio y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y las mejillas sonrojadas. –Tú también necesitas atención- Fue todo lo que dijo, casi como si se excusara de lo que estaba haciendo… no, no casi, lo estaba haciendo y todo gracias a la enorme vergüenza que le causaba aquello.

Cuando noto que el español iba a abrir su boca para hablar si apresuró a apretar ligeramente la erección del otro sacándole un fuerte jadeo, comenzando inmediatamente a mover su mano masajeando el miembro de su amante, notando como Antonio se relamía los labios y movía luego su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba él para poder besarle húmedamente a tiempo que, de forma impaciente, adentraba un segundo y tercer dedo en la entrada del menor.

Lovino no pudo evitar exaltarse y jadear con fuerza, ese maldito español era un desconsiderado. ¡Esa clase de cosas dolían!, pero ya vería se iba a vengar. Sonrió para sus adentros y sin pensar o decir nada se terminó de acercar a la entrepierna del español, agachándose para quedar sobre sus codos mientras dejaba su cadera elevada para seguir recibiendo las atenciones del otro, pudiendo ahora si dar una corta lamida a la entrepierna del otro, sacando un extasiado suspiro del otro antes de morder ligeramente la punta de la misma logrando recibir un pequeño jadeo de dolor que agrado como música para sus oídos. Rió internamente antes de llevársela a la boca para poder acariciarla con su lengua, no quería escuchar las quejas tontas de ese estúpido español, no ahora.

-Q-que cruel eres Lovi- Logró de todas formas auricular con su entrecortada respiración y jadeos. Lovino no lograba verle, pero sabía que probablemente había acompañado sus palabras con un ligero puchero.

Antonio se mordió los labio dejándose llevar por las deliciosa sensación que le entregaba la húmeda cavidad del italiano envolviéndole y su lengua acariciándole mientras se dejaba hipnotizar por el sube baja lento y tortuoso al que jugaba el menor, succionando o mordiendo suavemente al llegar a la punta. De manera inconsciente el comenzó a mover sus caderas a su ritmo, al igual que sus dedos al interior del otro. Realmente le encantaba cuando su Lovino comenzaba a jugar de aquella manera, pero ya no podía más y necesitaba sentirse dentro del otro por lo cual saco sus dedos del interior del otro antes de separarle un poco obligándole a levantar el torso, besándole a penas pudo mientras iba recostándole lentamente sobre la alfombra nuevamente, posicionándose sobre él mientras le abría las piernas con delicadeza al hacer esto, posicionando su erección en la entrada del otro, rozándola a penas.

-Lo siento Lovi, pero te necesito- Le dijo jadeante mirándole, esperando el consentimiento del otro quien desvió la mirada alzando sus caderas.

-Solo cállate y hazlo de una vez- Se mordió el labio inferior cerrando un momento sus ojos por la vergüenza antes de mirarle, el español le sonreía de esa forma estúpida, de esa forma que él tanto adoraba.

Antonio asintió y sin más comenzó a adentrarse lentamente dentro del otro haciéndole arquear la espalda mientras ahogaba un fuerte gemido de dolor y sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza intentando controlar las lágrimas que aparecían en sus ojos. Ante aquello el español comenzó a masturbarle con una mano besándole ambos ojos para intentar aminorar el dolor mientras terminaba de adentrarse en él otro, y es que a pesar de todo el italiano seguía siendo bastante estrecho.

Se mantuvieron quietos un momento, respirando agitadamente los dos hasta que Lovino susurró un pequeño "Sigue" a lo cual el español respondió con un beso a tiempo que comenzaba a moverse de manera lenta y cuidadosa dentro del otro, susurrándole palabras melosas y llenas de amor al oído que sabía hacían derretir aunque nunca se lo fuera a decir el ya tenía claro que era así.

-_T-ti amo_- Jadeó de forma inconsciente el menor de los dos aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor.

-Yo también te amo- Respondió de forma entre cortada junto a una risa ahogada por la falta de aire.

-----------------Continuará-------------------

Dx y que tal ha estado? Asdasd espero que bien jejejeje

Bueno, les compensaré escribiendo algo para el lunes 8DUu byeee


	11. Cap 9: Sueños rotos

HELLO!! 8D bueno, bueno… aquí vengo con otro cap. Sinceramente está rarísimo y es más que nada un POV por parte de Alfred :D

No confundan nada de lo que está aquí con la situación en Formspring, no tiene nada que ver… es más bien algo que me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo con otra persona y me descargo aquí. Se que muchas odiaran el cap, pero es el comienzo del drama para que de paso luego al USAxUK

Así que no se preocupen ;D

Ojala tengan una feliz semana santa! 8D Y NO OLVIDEN DEJARME UN REVIEW DE REGALO

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen son propiedad exclusiva de

'

* * *

Cap 10:

'

Confusión, esa era la palabra que más había usado dentro de sus pensamientos y la que mejor explicaba cómo estaba actualmente, porque por un lado realmente amaba a Matthew, ¿¡COMO NO HACERLO?! era su hermano y más aún, su gemelo y siempre estaba apoyándole. Pero a pesar de todo lo sucedido no podía, realmente no lograba sacarse al inglés de cejas gruesas de la cabeza, en ese beso furtivo, guardado secretamente por la oscuridad de aquel ascensor, en el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda, sus dulces labios o su risa… en todo lo sucedido aquel día de san Valentín.

Pero lo que más le confundía sobre él era el hecho de conocerle de dos maneras distintas; por internet y a solas por un lado y por otro en la compañía de teatro. En el primero se había formado entremedio de sus roles y chateos una especie de amor platónico entre líneas el cual aún se dejaba ver por algunas reacciones de ambos cuando estaban solos… pero en los ensayos y para el resto ellos dos se odiaban, pues pasaban siempre peleaban y gritándose hasta casi llegar a los golpes de forma constante, o al menos eso era lo que veían. El americano debía admitir que por mucho que le divirtiera aquello, algunas veces era agotador.

'

Alfred suspiró por enésima vez esa noche mientras pasaba una mano de forma inconsciente por sus cabellos, ya había pasado más de un mes desde el famoso 14 de Febrero y aún no lograba poner sus pensamientos en orden… y es que no podía entender al inglés, por mucho que lo intentara éste solo lograba confundirle más y aquello era lo que le mantenía así y le mataba.

En un intento de disipar su frustración tomo la pequeña pelota plástica que estaba en sus manos sonriendo melancólicamente antes de hundirse en sus pensamientos. Ese inglés solo lograba confundirle.

'

'

------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------

Era 15 de Febrero y Alfred había amanecido con una energía aún mayor a la usualmente solía desbordar su cuerpo, había dormido poco a decir verdad, pero consiguió llegar a lo que buscaba aquella noche, la conclusión que daría paso a que todo mejorara... o al menos eso pensaba; Él simplemente iba a dejar de lado todo aquello que no tenía solución respecto a lo de aquella tarde, resolviendo pedirle al Inglés que se quedara con él, y eso le traía sumamente animado. Era cierto se peleaban todo el tiempo, pero podían intentarlo y ya luego él se encargaría de salvar la relación entre ellos dos a como dé lugar.

En eso se había gastado unas horas y luego los nervios le habían jugado en contra no dejándole dormir, había pasado la noche en vela imaginando mil y un discursos, mil y un reacciones por parte de Arthur… mil y un escenas que muchas veces eran irreales e incluso muchas veces rozaban lo estúpido. Pero no le importaba, estaba feliz y su sonrisa no podía estar más brillante e imborrable ese día. El héroe había encontrado a la persona que quería le acompañara el resto de su vida, sin importar los riesgos y gente que pudiera intentar quebrar la relación para separarles, él sería feliz. Le ganaría a los héroes de los comics ya que él si lograría estar con quien quería sin importar qué.

Nuevamente con esos pensamientos y divagaciones en la cabeza se dirigió feliz al salón de teatro listo para decirle a Arthur sus planes de escapar juntos como en las películas románticas americanas y el cómo lucharían ambos contra todo por estar juntos.

'

-¡Arhur! –Le llamo apenas le vio corriendo a su encuentro, por su parte el otro se limito a verle con una ceja alzada y rostro algo molesto, pero eso no le importo a Alfred… bueno, no lo notó tampoco –Tengo que hablar contigo de forma urgente- Le sonrió y se acerco al otro de manera cómplice- Ya sabes, de lo que paso ayer…-Habló guiñando un ojo.

-No hay nada que hablar Jones -Le cortó fríamente el inglés recibiendo una mirada confundida por parte del de ojos azules, quien iba a replicar justo cuando llego el francés junto a ellos abrazando al inglés por la espalda.

-Comencemos con los ensayos, _mon amor?_ –Le preguntó éste recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del otro, antes de salir caminando de ahí de la mano del francés dejando aún más confundido al americano.

----------------------------------- Fin Flash Back ------------------------

'

'

Alfred Bufó lanzando nuevamente la pequeña pelota que tenía en sus manos contra el piso, haciendo que rebotara en la pared terminando por caer nuevamente en sus manos. Sinceramente no entendía, ¿No se suponía que Arthur tenía sentimientos por él? Tiró la pelota con más fuerza, intentando descargar su frustración en ella, atrapándola luego para quedarse observándola como si pudiese llegar a encontrar las respuestas que buscaba en ésta antes de suspirar para dejarla a un lado, retomando sus pensamientos.

Lo peor de todo es lo que llegó después del 15, ya que ese día se entero de que el francés y el inglés habían comenzado una relación formal el 14 en la noche, luego de haber estado con él. Sonrío cínicamente, realmente odiaba eso… pero entendía que tal vez lo había hecho por despecho y que era probable que el otro pudo haber terminado lastimando al otro con las palabras que le había dicho, pero aún así no podía dejar de molestarle aquel gesto. Empeorando la situación cuando más tarde ese día se había acercado a hablar con él y había actuado como en el día anterior cuando estaban solos y simplemente no se animo a preguntar, no quería romper aquella momentánea felicidad que vivía, ya lo haría después… ya... lo haría después.

'

Así siguieron los días, juntándose ambos a escondidas aunque fuera solamente para bromear y reír un rato mientras que frente a todos, el de ojos verdes le seguía tratando igual, incluso tal vez peor que antes y Alfred estaba comenzando a llegar a su límite con todas las cosas y su sonrisa cada día se notaba más forzada. Por un lado su "guerra" con Ivan en la escuela parecía simplemente no tener fin y cada día nuevas traiciones, nuevos planes se iban haciendo y realizando lo cual sabía que terminaría por agotarle la paciencia y los nervios. ¡Quería simplemente ir y demostrarle que era él el que mandaba! Pero ya le habían advertido no hacerlo pues los "seguidores" de Ivan iban a contra atacar y eso atentaría contra la seguridad de los estudiantes, ¡Y él era el héroe! No podía dejar que algo así sucediera. Vaya dilema.

Y finalmente por el otro lado estaba el tema amoroso con Matthew y Arthur, quería mucho a ambos pero sabía que prefería al inglés… pero esa actitud escurridiza, el negar lo que pasó entre ellos y el que no quisiera terminar con Francis comenzaba a irritarle. Su mejor amigo por internet; el roler de Prussia, Gilbert entre otras cosas le había dicho algo que no podía negar era cierto;"No seas idiota! NO puedes dejarte pasar a llevar…" No quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que iba a decirle le veía feliz de nuevo, sonriendo de esa manera que le gustaba y según Arthur solo el americano lograba sacarle. No podía, simplemente no podía decirle.

Sabía perfectamente que estaban jugando con él y le desagradaba de sobre manera, porque vamos… ¡los sentimientos de alguien no cambian de un día para otro! Además él no era un cualquiera con quien podías llegar y jugar a hacer trisas y confundir. No, él era Alfred F. Jones, el héroe de todos y no iba a ser el juguete de nadie, menos aún de un inglés de cejas enormes que no sabía actuar y aún así se las daba de actor.

En eso, como invocado por los pensamientos del rubio americano el celular sonó con una melodía conocida, era Arthur llamándole y como si estuviera bajo algún poder sobrenatural extraño olvidó todo lo que había estado pensando minutos antes e inconscientemente una sonrisa real cruzó su rostro a tiempo que se apresuraba a contestar.

'

-Hello Iggy~ - Le llamó por el "nombre" del personaje como solían hacer entre ellos dos.

-América-

-So… ¿Que sucede?- Preguntó intentando hacerse el desinteresado y distraído-

-Mañana… ¿Tienes tiempo después de los ensayos para ir a beber o algo? En realidad… Tienes edad para beber, mocoso?- Alfred sonrió divertido, siempre era igual con el… maldito tsundere, lo adoraba.

-CLARO QUE TENGO LA EDAD- Mintió, aún tenía 18 años, le faltaban varios años para cumplir los 21 –De todas formas podemos beber en alguna casa… _but wait… mmh i dunno~*…_ Mmmh tenía pensado ir a jugar videojuegos con Kiku toda la noche porque mañana es viernes!- Respondió animado y luego como un flash se le vinieron todas las cosas que había estado pensando antes y su sonrisa fue borrándose lentamente –¿Porqué no vas con Francis?- Hubo un silencio en la línea y la situación entre ambos se tensó notablemente.

- … -Carraspeó un poco aclarando su garganta- No va a estar en la ciudad y pensé en pasar un tiempo contigo, últimamente has estado muy ocupado…. O evitándome- Dijo lo último en voz baja pero aún así Alfred le escuchó torciendo sus labios.

'

Arthur tenía razón, había decidido intentar mantenerse ocupado para no seguir cayendo en el mismo juego una y otra vez. Pero eso era algo que el inglés no podía saber… no quería lastimarlo tampoco.

'

-Nah~ Debe ser tu imaginación- Rió, mintiendo –Bueno, en ese caso deberás esperar a que Francis llegue para divertirte, yo no puedo- Habló serio en un momento de desconcentración dándose cuenta luego de ello –Ahahahah! LOS VIDEOJUEGOS ACLAMAN QUE LOS JUEGUE! LLAMAN A SU HÉROE- Dijo de manera falsamente animada, aunque no se notaba realmente diferencia. Alfred era un buen actor aunque nadie le tomara en serio por lo histriónico que solía ser.

-… Okay, ya entendí. Me estás evitando- Le habló Arthur en tono enojado ignorando completamente lo que había salido en segundo lugar de la boca del americano –Si te enojaste conmigo deberías decírmelo- Eso detuvo de golpe la risa de Alfred.

-No estoy enojado, solo quiero saber algo que me he estado planteando desde hace varios días- El tono extrañamente serio se hizo presente de nuevo en la voz de Alfred sacando un ligero escalofrío al inglés, no estaba acostumbrado a escucharle serio.

-Dime- Se animó a responder Arthur luego de soltar un suspiro intentando liberarse de la tensión de ese modo.

-Cuando dijiste que te gustaba, era verdad?-

'

Sin tapujos, rodeos o palabras lindas para aminorar el golpe. Lo había dicho sin más y no se arrepentía de eso, su mente curiosa le llenaba con mil teorías e ideas distintas llegando a veces a pensar en supuestos planes de confabulación extraños en su contra. Cosas sin sentido, nadie podía confabular en su contra, ósea, él era el héroe y todos aman al héroe… él único capaz de hacer eso sería Ivan y las personas a las que les lavo el cerebro para que se le aliaran.

'

-No… -

'

La sangre le bajó de golpe y una risa bobamente triste salió de los labios del americano mientras sus azules y hermosos ojos se volvían acuosos y un nudo se armaba en su garganta sin dejarle decir nada. "Lo sabía" Procesó su mente a tiempo que se tiraba a la cama y se sacaba sus lentes para poder esconder su rostro tras su brazo. Había cerrado con fuerza sus ojos y se mordía el labio inferior intentando contener las lagrimas y los sollozos hasta que sintió que no podía más, Arthur había vuelto a comenzar a hablar y él no quería escusas. Ya sabía lo que diría y no quería escucharlo… aparentemente el destino de todo héroe era quedar solo, ese sería su futuro y su final.

'

-Ósea… no es que…- Alfred no le dejo continuar y simplemente cortó la llamada

'

No le iba a dejar que le escuchara llorar, no le iba a dar en el gusto. Suficiente era ya con haberle dejado jugar con él de esa manera… pero no se quedaría así, no señor. Pero tenía otro asunto pendiente antes, Ivan Braginski … se encargaría de él primero e incluso podía llegar a usarle a éste como saco de boxeo para liberar tensiones. Sonrió macabramente.

----------------------------Continuará------------------

Bueno, eso sería por ahora :'D espero poder seguir con el fic… mi inspiración era el rol xDUu

Peeero bueno, será no? NO OLVIDEN MI REVIEW 8D es el alimento de los escritores :'D

_But Wait… mmmh i dunno _= Pero espera… mmh, no lo sé


	12. Cap 10: Corazón roto

HOLA! 8D Girls! Se que me he ausentado mucho~ Pero no estoy muerta ahahahahaha

Les explico, creo que lo merecen, no? Bien, la cosa es simple; el fic está basado en mi vida xD con migo como Alfred and all that stuff~ la cosa… es que hace unos meses (no se cuantos xD ni me importa ya) terminé con mi ex que aquí vendría siendo Iggy, y perdí completamente mi inspiración para escribir este fic, pero no se preocupen~ ahora que superé mi odio por el personaje (xD ella es IC de Iggy y si… la odié en un minuto y por su culpa me desagrada el personaje) puedo volver a escribir y darles su amado USAxUK ;D

Este capitulo es corto~ les digo esto desde ya, y quiero que me den alguna idea para el próximo porque sinceramente ando seca! La universidad ha consumido todo mi cerebro ahahahahaha

BUENO, BUENO pero no se preocupen, de recompensa les traigo el formspring y face de mi Alfred y mi deviantart para que chekeen mi rol, le hagan preguntas al Alfred y otros personajes que encontrarán en el formspring, además de mis COSPLAYS de éste mismo y uno que otro dibujo~ Pero estos se los dejo al final ;D

Cap: 11

¿Por qué estaba ahí? En un comienzo había ido a su casa para golpearle y liberar tensiones, ese había sido su plan inicial… pero ya no sabía realmente, solamente se desahogaba insultándole, enojándole, molestándole e incentivándole a ver si dentro de unos momentos podían agarrarse a golpes para terminar y quitarse de una buena vez toda esa impotencia que tenía guardada, toda esa ira, esa maldita pena.

¿Que qué cosa le había pasado? Simple, luego de mucho pensar había encontrado el "momento" para poder hablar con Arthur Kirkland, para aclarar las cosas. Heroicamente había encontrado por fin la fuerza para detener ese juego que llevaba con su mente… y él inglés le había rechazado sin más cuando él había estado hablando de amor, le había mentido en conversaciones anteriores. Sonrío algo rabioso tomando nuevamente de aquel vaso de elixir que estaba acabando con su conciencia, Arthur no se había cortado en decirle un tajante no… _"Yo lo decía en serio"_ Recordó sus palabras cuando estaban en el asesor atrapados. Ahora eran esas las palabras, las mentiras, que habían roto completamente su corazón y sin saber donde esconderse había terminado por ir a visitar a otro, a su enemigo, el frío y sádico Ivan.

-¿Te sirvo más?- Le sonrió el ruso con quien tenía una rivalidad bastante fuerte

-Llénalo- Le exigió el de ojos azules extendiendo su vaso hacia a él, ya algo mareado gracias a los efectos del fuerte vodka solo en su cuerpo.

-Da~- Le respondió el otro sin borrar su sonrisa para luego ver como él otro se tomaba el vaso de un solo trago, un largo y fuerte trago. Finalmente el ruso borro un momento su sonrisa al escuchar reír bobamente al otro por culpa del alcohol mientras balbuceaba algo que no pudo entender.

La verdad es que odiaba ver al americano de esa forma, cosa que jamás admitiría, claro… pero es que de alguna extraña forma le había agarrado cariño al rubio durante todo ese tiempo, al punto de que se volvió la única cosa que acaparaba su total atención…Se volvió su obsesión y por eso ahora cuando le veía con esa torcida y falsa sonrisa que se desmoronaba por donde la vieras, esa mueca hueca y superflua… hacía que le dieran ganas de golpearlo con tal de que dejara de sonreír y intentar aparentar que nada pasaba. No quería verlo así, a menos de que fuera bajo sus propias manos.

-¿Me dirás ahora porque viniste a molestar a mi casa? Da~- Le preguntó y el otro le miro mal tambaleándose un poco-

-Vine a visitarte para saber si por fin te rindes y me dejas todo el control, _you freakin' commie_ ya sabes, vine a intentar salvarte de tu inminente perdición - Hablo de manera arrastrada y notoriamente afectada por el alcohol. Aún así con energía y voz risueña. Sin poder evitar que volviera a sonreír en cuanto termino la frase, cosa que molestó a Ivan quien apretó los puños listo para golpearlo cuando el americano disolvió por fin esa sonrisa cambiándola por una triste.

-'Maldito americano'- Pensó Ivan, tenía sentimientos revueltos y algo que jamás creyó le pasaría comenzaba a mostrarse en él. Quería abrazar a Alfred y borrar de este mundo a la persona que le causo tal daño… su "girasol" -como le gustaba llamarlo por su cabello rubio y energía radiante además de fascinación conocida por todos por el sol- había perdido su sol y estaba caído.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos y un ligero ruido similar a un sollozo rompió el silencio, el ruso se sobresalto… ¿Acaso Alfred estaba…? No, no podía ser. Aún así y solo para confirmarlo le miro, notando que estaba doblado sobre sus rodillas y que su espalda se movía ligeramente de forma rápida y constante… no, era imposible. Se removió incomodo justo para cuando el "sollozo" se hizo más fuerte y se fue convirtiendo en una estruendosa risa lo que descolocó completamente al más alto, Ivan.

-¿Por qué demonios estás ríes?- -Frunció el ceño mirándole nuevamente, relajando sus facciones al notar como de sus ojos caían lagrimas imparables acompañadas irónicamente por esa risa estridente tan característica de él. Realmente jamás terminaría de entender al americano.

-Me mintió maldita sea- Dijo entre lagrimas y risotadas Alfred, sacándose un momento los lentes para secar sus lágrimas. Alzando la mirada al sentir como alguien le miraba desde arriba fijamente, Ivan se había levantado y se encontraba frente a él.

El ruso no sabía realmente que hacer, ni porque se encontraba ahora de pie frente al americano ya que su cuerpo se había movido solo esperando hacer algo. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?¿Como se supone que debería reaccionar a algo así?. Chasqueo ligeramente la lengua levantando un brazo de golpe, sobresaltando al otro quien inmediatamente se puso de manera defensiva.

-Si intentas gol-….-Se detuvo al sentir la mano del ruso sobre su cabeza en forma de apoyo. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos sin saber que decir por primera vez en su vida, Alfred F. Jones había quedado en blanco.

-No voy a golpearte, da?- Le sonreía como lo hacía siempre, después de todo, estaba acostumbrado a no mostrar sus verdaderas emociones y cubrirlas siempre con su "poker face" –Mira, no se de quien hablas pero…-

-No –Le interrumpió levantandoce y secandoce las lagrimas en un momento de lucidez, había notado lo que estaba haciendo –No importa, yo… debo irme –Le dijo sonriendo como siempre, aunque aún así el ruso podía ver un pequeño quiebre dentro de esta misma –_Thank you… ya know, for all* _–Le dijo levantandoce de hombros antes de tomar sus cosas y caminar hasta la puerta, donde le detuvo la voz del otro.

-Sobre… nuestra pequeña "guerra". No creas que ha terminado- Le susurró de manera sombría, descubriría a la persona que había hecho llorar a su pequeño girasol y la destruiría, destruyendo de paso aquello que sabía jamás sería suyo… Alfred.

-Lo sé, no tienes por qué decirlo… Esto… nunca ocurrió –Le dijo sin mirarlo, sonriendo ligeramente antes de abrir la puerta y retirarse.

-Continuará-

Lo se, lo se… demasiado corto, pero entiéndanme :'D perdí mi inspiración para este fanfic xDUu seguiré haciéndolo y todo eso~ pero pff perdió el motivo original, relatar mi vida a travez de los personajes ORZ! Aunque quien sabe~ jeh, las cosas podrían cambiar un poco y podría seguir relatando.

Ahora los links: (agreguen el http al comienzo y junten lo que deban juntar)

Deviantart: xmyux . deviantart . com

Facebook: facebook . com /WorldHero50

Formspring: formspring . me /WorldHero


	13. cap 11: Batman y Robin

He demorado mucho de nuevo, lo sé, pero ya le agarré el hilo a la historia de nuevo y podrán leerme más seguido nuevamente :D

Espero les guste éste capitulo, aunque más que nada es un relleno para lo que viene :/

Disclaimer: Los personajes de hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Himaruya-san

Capitulo 12: "Batman y Robin"

Se sentía desarmado, ligeramente vació y desesperado. En un estado de shock demasiado enorme como para ser normal… no sabía porque había ido con Ivan, no sabía donde correr ahora para sentirse tranquilo, era… era la primera vez que pasaba por algo así.

-_Damn it!_- Golpeó sin demasiada fuerza la ventana de su auto, tapándose el rostro con el otro brazo. ¿Qué hacer? No lograba concebir la idea de ir a casa con su hermano, él no le entendería y no sería heroico de su parte ir y hacer algo así.

Sonrió de manera algo boba, soltando al mismo tiempo un ligero sollozo, lo que necesitaba era a su gran aliado, el "Robin" de éste "Batman". Justo con esos pensamientos en la cabeza siente unos pequeños golpecitos en el vidrio, se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas para ver a quien fuera que le molestaba, encontrándose para su sorpresa con el rostro preocupado de Kiku. Tal vez no estaba tan solo después de todo. Soltó una suave risa, casi desganada… Kiku siempre le ayudaba a despejarse.

-Alfred-san, ¿Está bien?- Se escuchó de forma algo distorsionada la voz del japonés a través del vidrio.

-¿Kiku?… - Miró el reloj que digital que estaba en el auto, eran las 3 de la mañana ¿Qué hacía el japonés ahí a esa hora?- Si, estoy bien… ¿Qué haces afuera? –Preguntó extrañado

-Vi su auto desde mi ventana hace una hora más o menos y como no bajaba pensé que le había pasado algo- Respondió el pelinegro con su clásica y elegante sonrisa.

Kiku sabía perfectamente que algo le pasaba a Alfred, así como también sabía que por más que preguntara no le diría nada… Le miró bien notando así que tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos y acuosos, ¿Había estado llorando? Debía ser por lo del Arthur del rol, y es que, si bien el americano no le había contado por completo la historia la había presenciado y sabía más o menos como habían ido todas las cosas, sabía de los sentimientos del rubio hacia el inglés y las complicaciones que habían tenido. Así como también sabía algunas cosas por las que estaba pasando Arthur… No entendía cómo es que ambos podían ser tan tercos y negados, los dos totalmente cegados respecto al otro.

Esperó a que Alfred dijera algo más, pero no pasaba nada, éste simplemente le miraba con una sonrisa rota… habían algunas cosas del americano que se contradecían entre sí, y esas eran sus ansias de llamar la atención de todos con cualquier cosa y respecto a todo, contra él hecho de no contar a nadie o casi nadie sobre sus problemas, menos aún si se le hostigaba… ¿Sería cosa de su complejo de héroe? Tal vez pensaba que debía mostrarse fuerte ante todos, ya que él jugaba a ser esa mano que ayudaba a quien sea en todo momento… Por un momento le dio algo de pena.

-¿Alfred-san, quiere alojar en mi casa ésta noche? El cuarto de invitados está siempre hecho- Le sonrió esperando de esa manera ayudarle aunque sea un poco y el otro se limitó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza. Dudaba realmente que Kiku supiera lo mucho que le ayudaba.

Alfred no tardó en guardar el auto y acompañar al japonés a su casa, ambos en silencio. No era necesario hablar, y es que a pesar de que no había pasado demasiado tiempo ambos se habían hecho amigos y Kiku había aprendido a conocerlo, en situaciones así era mejor callar hasta que el rubio se animara a decir algo –que no iba a tener nada que ver con lo que le pasaba- y simplemente seguirle el juego.

-Kiku, necesitaré tu ayuda… -Soltó Alfred sin mirarle una vez ambos habían entrado a la casa –Necesito destruir a Ivan… -

El pelinegro miró la espalda del otro joven extrañado, no se esperaba aquella declaración, ¿Era realmente eso lo que tenía mal al americano? Podía haber jurado que se trataba de lo que pasaba con Arthur y Matthew… Sonrió ligeramente apenado, bueno… tal vez si era la razón principal y simplemente se quería desquitar con el ruso. Suspiró suavemente antes de volver a posar su sonrisa habitual.

-Alfred-san, ¿Por qué no simplemente le demuestra que usted es mejor? No creo que "destruirlo" sea algo honrado-

-Eh? –El americano dio media vuelta y le miró con su animada sonrisa antes de reír- ¡Exactamente a eso me refiero! Le ganaré en todo, seré mejor que el en todo y así los de la escuela volverán a adorarme, los salvaré de las garras de ese comunista… después de todo, soy un héroe –Dijo auto señalándose, sacando pecho de manera orgullosa – Y todo el mundo debería adorar al héroe.

-Entiendo, tomaré las medidas necesarias- Dijo asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza y el otro soltó una estruendosa carcajada-

-¡Le demostraremos que nadie se mete conmigo!-

Hablaron solo un poco más del tema, organizaron unas "clases" para el estadounidense de matemáticas y vieron como podían hacer para lograr organizar algún campeonato de educación física en el colegio para demostrar las "innatas habilidades del héroe". Kiku simplemente se limitó a sonreír y asentir ante cada cosa y descabellado plan que daba él rubio. Si era sincero realmente no eran malas ideas, solo demasiado complicadas de hacer e incluso tal vez imposibles… pero ya se encargaría él de organizarle bien las cosas, sabía que no tendría crédito alguno… pero realmente no le molestaba.

Finalmente, un par de horas luego y habiendo comido algo ligero en la cocina, justo cuando el japonés iba a comenzar el tema respecto al drama amoroso que estaba teniendo el americano, éste bostezó notoria y falsamente. Era… bastante obvio que quería evitar el tema por lo que él simplemente volvió a su silencio. Ya vería la forma de ayudarle con todo aquello, de ayudar a ambos.

-Ya es tarde Kiku- Le dijo cantarín, en un tono infantil que acompañaba a su ligera sonrisa –¿Porqué no vamos a dormir?

-Claro- Le sonrió el otro poniéndose de pié –Sígame Alfred-san, yo le muestro su habitación-

-Yay!- Soltó animadamente el rubio imitando la acción de su anfitrión en un salto antes de que éste comenzara a caminar y el americano le siguiera colocando las manos detrás de su nuca en un gesto relajado.

-Ah, y Alfred- san- El americano le miró curioso, realmente ya se había acostumbrado al trato formal de su amigo oriental, había intentado cambiarlo y no lo había logrado por lo que finalmente optó por resignarse.

-¿Yeah?- Dijo a modo de pregunta viendo que el otro no seguía hablando

-Le envié un mensaje de texto a Matthew-san diciéndole que se quedaría en mi casa ésta noche ya que veríamos algunos asuntos sobre el cosplay y la junta que realizará el foro- Alfred le sonrió ampliamente antes de reír, Kiku no solía mentir, pero cuando lo hacía sí sabía como hacerlo.

-_Thank you_! –Exclamó rascándose la nuca, realmente le había salvado.

-No se preocupe- Respondió negando con la cabeza a tiempo que se abría la puerta de la habitación que estaba frente a ellos –Bueno, ésta será su habitación esta noche. Recuerde que siempre que lo desee puede venir- Le sonrió.

-Okay, gracias Kiku, de verdad- Dijo el otro adentrándose en la habitación –_Good night!_-

-Buenas noches- Hizo una leve reverencia antes de que el otro cerrara la puerta.

Kiku suspiró profundamente una vez vio la puerta cerrada y comenzó a caminar hacia su propia habitación mientras pensaba en cómo ayudar al inglés y al americano con su drama amoroso… Parecía sumamente necesario que el interviniera y tomara las medidas necesarias, parecía necesario que mañana a penas Alfred se fuera, él partiera a hacerle una visita a cierto inglés de cejas prominentes. Sonrió ligeramente, de alguna extraña manera toda ésta situación se le hacía interesante y le llenaba de inspiración para crear doujinshis y escribir fanfics.

Bueno, bueno… GENTE! XD que prefieren? UsaxUk y FranciaxCanadá o lo dejo como RuUsa con FrUk….. o lo vuelvo AmericaxJapón?

Ya saben, cualquier cosa contáctenme en alguno de los links que he dejado antes ;D


End file.
